Teenage Mutants!
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: The gang is in hischool. Ororo Munroe, a girl with a past has come to joine their family. Follow them through Love, loss, adventure and trying to be a teenager! ROLO! J&S B&R Please R&R! may be a bit OOC! Hope you enjoy!
1. Ororo Munroe

**X-Men**

_Hey everyone and Welcome to my first X-Men story! I hope you enjoy it! It set when they are in High school and Ororo is new and about to join them at Xavier. Read as they grow and develop and go through tragedy, love, happiness and sadness! RoLo, Sean(Scott and Jean)_

**Teenage Mutants **

**Chapter 1- Ororo **

Charles Xavier looked out the window from his office. There was thunder storm going out side. Thunder boomed and it was raining heavily and fog covered the lawn. There was nothing wrong with a thunder storm. Nothing unnatural about it. The only problem was that it was sunny skies and a warm day just 2 minuets ago and suddenly, unnaturally, a storm had appeared out of no where. This had Charles worried. He heard a knock on the door and Charles tore his gaze away from the window.

"Third time this week," said Eric Lehnsherr or Magneto for short. Charles Xavier was founder of Xavier school for gifted youngsters. In other words a school and safe haven for mutants where they could learn to control their power.

"Yes, I think it's time we find out who is making this weather," Charles said, strolling over to Magneto. He nodded and they both headed out of his office. They strolled down under the school where they kept Cerebro. Magneto had helped build this machine which allowed them to mutants that were lost. Charles put the helmet on his head and concentrated, alone in the big round room.

People appeared in front of his eyes, but not the one he was looking for. He was in the city, he could tell but it was moving far away from the city. Instead he was moving out into outskirts and into open road. Finally he came to a small town and it skirted out into the forest. Now in colour appeared a young girl. She had long white hair and she was huddled under a tree, raining falling around her, but not on her. She was alone. Charles broke the connection and took of the helmet. He went strode back out and found Magneto still waiting.

"She's a young girl, alone in a forest," Charles said as he kept walking and Magneto fell into pace with him.

"We'll go immediately," Magneto stated a small smirk gracing his lips.

They headed to the garage. They moved through the halls where students were walking about.

"Excuse me professor, but what's going on with the weather?" Jean Grey asked. Charles smiled at the young telepath.

"Nothing of concern, my dear," Charles said, soothing young girl. Jean nodded and the professors continued on. They took a fast silver car and Charles drove. It took them an hour to reach the little town.

They parked and stood out into the heavy rain. Charles lead the way without word into the forest. They walked for ten minuets in the heavy rain and finally the spotted her. Rain circled the girl but did not touch her. Charles and Magneto approached slowly. She had long white hair and her skin was a light brown, almost a coco colour. She was beautiful, slim, athletic and nicely curved. A duffle bag laid by her feet. She looked up revealing dark brown eyes. She flattened herself against tree, looking shocked.

"It's OK, we are not here to harm you," Charles said as thunder boomed in the sky. The young girl didn't move.

"I'm Charles Xavier," Charles introduced.

"I'm Eric or Magneto. We are just like you. Mutants," Magneto said. The rain slowed and eventually stopped, as did the thunder.

"What's your name?" Charles asked kindly.

"Ororo Munroe," she said quietly, standing up.

"It's nice to meet you, Ororo. How long have you been out here?" Charles asked.

Ororo shrugged.

"We run a school for gifted youngsters. For mutants such as ourselves," Magneto said. "You are welcome to join us."

"Become apart of our family," Charles said. Ororo flinched at the word family but the storm was clearing as was the fog and it was becoming warmer again.

"You want me?" Ororo asked, shock evident in her tone.

"If you would like to join us," Charles asked. Ororo nodded. Both men smiled.

"Come with us and we can take you there. You'll be well looked after," Charles said kindly. Ororo gently stepped away from the tree and closer to the men.

Slowly the headed back to the car. Ororo sat in the back and looked out the window as the drove. She was quiet and Charles kept a look on her through the review mirror. For the whole hour she didn't say a word.

Ororo sat up straighter as they passed through the school gates. She looked around in amazement. Charles parked the car in the garage and the got out.

"I'll give you a tour of the school if you like?" Magneto said and Ororo nodded. Both men smiled and took her on a tour of the school. The showed her under ground first and then went and showed her around the top floor where all the class rooms and bed rooms where. As they walked students roamed the hall ways. Some stared at her curiously while other glanced and whispered. A girl with long red hair saw her and beamed widely at her. She smiled weakly.

"Come to my office and we'll talk," Charles said kindly.

"OK," Ororo said and they headed his office. Ororo sat down on the other side of the desk while Magneto and Charles sat down opposite her.

"Where are your parents?" Charles asked softly. Ororo looked away.

"My father is away on business," Ororo said. Charles knew that there was more to her parents but did not press it.

"How come you were out in the forest alone?" Magneto asked, his head titled in a curious gaze. Ororo looked down at her lap.

"Kids from my school came to my house. They came to tease me, said they would get rid of a freak like me. I stood my ground but panicked as I got one of them," Ororo said, close to tears. "I didn't want to hurt him only for him to leave me alone. I ran for it," Ororo finished, head held in shame,

"There is nothing to be ashamed of dear. What they did was wrong and you were only defending your self," Magneto said. "They didn't know their place." Magneto looked sideways at Charles with a small smirk on his face.

"How long have you been out on the street for?" Charles asked, turning the attention back to Ororo.

"About two weeks," Ororo said, thinking.

Charles and Magneto stayed silent in thought. They had a silent conversation with Charles telepathy.

Ororo sat in silence. _They won't want me for sure, _she thought. She was about to stand up and leave when the two men looked at her.

"Before we take you to your room, I'd like to take you to the infirmary just to get you checked out," Charles said. Ororo nodded and they all stood. Ororo followed Charles and Magneto down to the infirmary. The room was very sterile and white in Ororo's opinion.

"Laid down on the table and relax," Magneto said. Ororo did as she was told and laid down, closing her eyes.

It felt good to lay down since she hadn't in a while. Ororo began to fall asleep as a third person appeared and begun taking a look at her. Charles and Magneto watched as the young girl fell asleep while the lovely Miss Kelly took care of her. Nothing was broken and everything looked fine. They did however find a long scar on her stomach that looked still young.

"How did you get that scar, Ororo?" Magneto asked, curious. Ororo shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't have to tell us," Charles said and Ororo nodded.

"Now, let us talk about your mutation," Magneto said. "What is that you can do?"

Ororo smiled, revealing beautiful straight white teeth. Charles was glad to see that she was smiling about something.

"I can control the weather," Ororo said with pride.

"Very interesting. So I take it that it was you who was giving us all these bizarre changes in weather?" Charles said in amusement.

Ororo smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, that happens when my emotions get the best of me."

"Not to worry my dear. This school is about learning about your powers and how to control them and develop them,"

"Thank you. For bringing here I mean. Thank you," Ororo said sincerely and both men smiled.

"It was our pleasure. I know you will enjoy it here," Charles said.

"You're going to have to stay over night just to make sure everything is OK," Magneto said and Ororo nodded.

"Get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow," Charles said and Ororo nodded. They smiled and left Ororo.

Ororo gently drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of her father and of the school and of her time on the street. It would be different now. Perhaps now she would be accepted. She smiled in her sleep and breathed deeply. She was in a safe haven now.

_Hey everyone! So what did you think? Good bad ugly pretty? Please review and tell me! No Flames please!_


	2. Orientaton

_Hey everyone I hoped you enjoy the first chapter and welcome to another. Thanks for reading and reviewing you guys are great. I DON'T OWN X-MEN but don't we wish we did. Let continue with the adventure of our teenage mutants._

**Chapter 2- Orientation**

Ororo woke and found herself in a strange room. She sat up and breathed deeply and looked around. Suddenly yesterdays events sunk in and she realized where she was. She was at Xavier school for gifted youngsters. She gently laid back down and smiled. She was no longer on the streets but here she was at a safe haven. Her head whipped to the door as she heard it open. The doctor, Charles and a girl with long red hair came in.

"Good morning, Ororo. How did you sleep?" Charles asked kindly, coming over and helped the nurse disconnect all the pads and wires she had on her.

"Fine thank you," Ororo answered. Once she was free she sat up and jumped off the bed.

"Ororo, I want you to meet Jean Grey. She has kindly accepted to show you around and help you settle in here," Charles said, smiling.

"It's so nice too meet you. You are going to love it here," jean said enthusiastically. Ororo couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks. I'm Ororo Munroe."

"Wow, that's a mouth full. We'll some up with a mutant name later. Come on, I'll take you too your room. See ya Professor," Jean said, grabbing Ororo's hand and pulling her out of the room.

"Thank you," Ororo called before she was dragged out of view. Charles chuckled and headed back to his office.

"Have you already had a tour?" Jean asked as they climbed the stairs, passing students along the way. Jean led her down a long hall and to the very end.

"Yeah, I had one yesterday," Ororo answered. They reached the end of the hall and Jena threw open the door. It was a large and spacious room with two double beds.

"Wow you get a room to yourself. Lucky. Come one dump your stuff and we can get breakfast," Jean said. Ororo went in, put her bag on the bed and hurried out, shutting the door.

"At breakfast you'll meet the rest of the gang," Jean said. Ororo smiled nervously. She was wearing jeans the were ripped and her top was askew and crinkled. She tried to straighten herself out with little luck.

Jean looked perfect. She was wearing dark blue tight jean and a T-shirt. Her long red hair was out and it swayed as she walked.

"Don't worry. They'll love you," Jean said, linking arms with Ororo. This felt knew to Ororo. She had never really fit in well since she came to America. She hadn't fit in well anywhere ever since she became a mutant.

Logan or Wolverine sat down at the table.

"Morning Logan," Rogue said sweetly. Rogue had always had a thing for Logan but knew nothing would ever happen. She was happily dating Bobby Drake (Ice man).

"Mornin' Rogue," Logan said gruffly and started shoveling food into his mouth. At the table was seat Scott Summers, a boy he did not get along with, Kitty Pryde, John or Pyro, Remmy Laboue, Warren Worthington the third and Hanks McCoy or Beast. There was one missing. Jean Grey.

"Has any one seen, Jean? I haven't seen her since Professor Xavier called her into his office," Scott asked. Scott was currently dating Jean and he took every moment to rub it in Logan's face. Not that he minded. He was over Jean. Logan sniffed the air. He could smell her scent in the kitchen, but she wasn't alone. Another scent caught his attention. It smelt like rain, the earth and a mixture of pine and sandalwood. It was very nice and Logan had never smelt anything like it, only when it rained in the forest.

"She's in the kitchen, but she's got someone with her," Logan said, looking at the kitchen door.

"Who?" Kitty asked, her head titled to the side.

"Someone new," Logan said. The door opened and Jean came out followed by the most beautiful girl Logan had ever set eyes on. She had long blonde white hair, deep brown eyes and her skin was a coco colour. She wore clothes that hugged her body and she was beautiful.

Logan tried not to stare but it was hard tearing his gaze away from the girl.

"Everyone, this is Ororo Munroe. Ororo this is my boyfriend Scott he can shot lasers out of his eyes, Kitty Pryde who can walk through walls, Bobby Drake who is Ice Man, John or Pyro who can manipulate fire, Warren who has angle wings, Hank McCoy or Beast, Rogue who when touches you absorbs your energy and your powers temporarily, Logan or Wolverine who is metal with claws," Jean introduced with a big grin. Ororo smiled at them all and it made her even more beautiful.

They both sat down and Ororo turned to Jean.

"You didn't tell me what you could do," Ororo said. Jean eyes went wide.

"I didn't wither. How rude of me. I'm a telepath and a telekinetic," Jeans said.

"That's cool," Ororo said.

"What can you do?" Kitty asked, interested. Logan could smell her excitement. He was curious too.

"I can control the weather," Ororo said, smiling. Logan smiled and snorted a bit. He regretted it when Ororo turned to him and glared.

"Watch it pup. You're made of metal and I can create lightning," Ororo said and every one ooooed and laughed. Logan smirked. He liked her. She was feisty.

"Self healing factor," Logan said.

"Doesn't mean I won't try," Ororo said and she laughed along with the other. They ate their breakfast, all while asking questions.

"So where are you originally from?" Hank asked, leaning forward.

"I'm from Africa. I lived in Cairo for a while then a couple of years my dad and I moved here and have been moving around for a few years," Ororo answered, smiling.

"Wow, that's really cool," Hank said, interested. Logan thought it was like watching a bunch of kids with a shiny new toy. He was interested though.

"What did you parents think when you got your mutation?" Scott asked.

"My dad was great. Said I was really special and that he was proud of me," Ororo said, smiling at the memory.

"And your mum?" Scott asked.

"She's dead to me," Ororo said, with an ice steel voice. Everyone fell silent.

"Sorry, I did-" Scott started but Ororo waved him off.

"Not your fault," Ororo said, smiling.

"Ororo, I'm glad to see you are fitting in well. It's time for your orientation," Charles said. Ororo stood and Logan could smell she was nervous.

"You have nothing to fear. It is just a test to see how well you powers are developed," Charles said, soothing her. She nodded and turned to the group.

"See you later," she said and gave a small wave. They watched her walk away and turned to face each other.

"Wanna go watch?" Pyro asked.

"Yeah," they said in unison and hurried to the danger room viewing area.

They watched Ororo walked in, wearing a tight leather X-Men suit. Logan nodded in appreciation. She looked good. The black made her white hair gleam. Charles talk to her and she nodded. He left and Ororo looked around the danger room.

"Starting level 1," Said the female electronic voice. The room changed and became jungle. Ororo looked around, taking in her surroundings.

"Hey, she got the same one as me," Bobby said and everyone chuckled. Ororo turned their back to them and suddenly fog begun to fill the room.

"Cool," they whispered. She was out of view and she had made it begin to rain. She made it stop when the ground was good and wet and puddle dotted the ground. They could barley make out Ororo in the fog. Suddenly she went flying backwards. She did two back flips and slowly landed on the ground. They cheered and Charles chuckled. The fog cleared. Ororo spread her arms and everyone gasped as her eyes turned ivory white. Wind picked up around her and she begun to rise. She rose quickly and as the robot came towards her and went flying towards it, kicking it's head and smacking it to the ground. Still floating, thunder boomed and lightning flash. She struck a tree and it cracked at the base. As it begun to fall. She flew over to it and landed on the trunk, pushing it over with her weight. The tree fell and landed on the robot, smashing it to pieces.

Everyone cheered loudly as the game finished. Ororo beamed and walked towards the door. When she stepped out she was surprised to see everyone standing at her and grinning.

"That was wicked," Jean cried, hugging her new friend.

"Thanks," Ororo said, smiling widely.

"Yeah, that was so cool," everyone agreed.

"We recon your mutant should be Storm," Scott said and Ororo smiled.

"My dad calls me that," Ororo said, grinning.

"Then it's settled. Welcome Storm," Logan said and she smiled up at him.

_Man he is gorgeous, _Storm thought and Jean giggled next to her. She tapped her head and Ororo blushed.

Jean grabbed her arm and led her to their next class, chatting with the whole way. Ororo smiled. She was fitting in for the first time in her life.

_Hey guys! What did you think? Review and tell me!!!_


	3. Mr Munroe

_Hey everyone thanks for reading and Reviewing! You guys are great. I hope you are enjoying this!!! Check out my other stories while your here!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks everyone!_

**Chapter 3- Mr. Munroe **

Over the next few weeks Ororo quickly became good friend with everyone. Everyone could see that she was kind, loving and gentle but could be scary as hell if she needed to be. She was kind to everyone. Logan had gotten closer to her and begun to like her. He had developed a crush. Everything about her interested him and surprised him. When he thought he had her figured out she would do something that surprised him and then he would have to start all over again.

They were walking down the hall. It was Friday and they were looking forward to the weekend as Charles announced that they were going on their annual camping trip.

"You'll have so much. We do activities and theirs a lake and now that you're here you can give us great warm weather," Jean said excitedly and they all laughed. Scott glanced up at the end of the hall where the double door were that led out of the front of the school. A man with white and a handsome face stood there with Charles, looking around. He was tanned slightly and wearing business pants and blue shirt.

"Who's that?" Scott asked and everyone looked up. Logan sniffed the air. The man was giving off any hostility, infact he was excited.

"Daddy!" Ororo cried and took off running to the man. Mr. Munroe beamed and spread his arms wide. Ororo jumped into the mans arms and caught her. Storms feet left the ground as he twirled her around and they stumbled, nearly falling to the ground. With Logan's super hearing he was able to pick up their conversation.

"Storm, baby I missed you," Mr. Munroe said.

"Dad I missed you too," Strom said, hugging him tightly.

"When Charles here called told me he found you in the forest and that you were here I came home as soon as I could. What the hell happened?" Mr. Munroe. Logan frowned. He didn't know that they had found his 'Ro in a forest. 'Ro was his nickname for her.

"They came to the house," Storm whispered and Mr. Munroe hugged her tightly.

"What's going on?" Jean whispered in Logan's ear. He relayed it all to them.

"Did they hurt you?" Mr. Munroe asked, looking his daughter over.

"No. I think I hurt them though. I kind of gave them a lightning bolt. I didn't mean too and then I ran," Ororo said. "I'm sorry."

"O my Storm. As long as your OK?" Mr. Munroe said and Ororo nodded. He smiled and kissed her head.

"I can't thank you enough for bringing my girl here. This is what we have been praying for," Mr. Munroe said and Ororo beamed. What had happened in Ororo's past.

"It is my pleasure," Charles said smiling at them both.

"Dad, I want you to my friends," Ororo said, smiling brightly. Mr. Munroe looked surprised and Logan could smell the pride and surprise coming off him. Logan frowned, did Storm not have many friends at her old school? Storm walked over, dragging her dad over to the group.

"Dad, meet Kitty, Rogue, Jean, Bobby, Warren, Hank, Scott, John and Logan," Ororo said, smiling at them all.

"We'll it's a pleasure to meet you all and I can't wait to here all about you," Mr. Munroe said. Logan was surprised that was no fear coming off the man but excitement and sincerity.

"Ororo you may take the rest of the day to show your father around and catch up. The rest of you off to class," Charles said and they groaned. Mr. Munroe laughed along with Storm and Logan playfully glared at Storm,. She smiled sweetly back and he chuckled.

"See you later, 'Ro," Logan said, ruffling her hair and she smacked his hand away.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Ororo said to her dad and they linked arms.

Finally the classes were out and the gang headed to their rooms. They dumped their stuff and headed down stairs. 

They met up in the recreation or rec room and Logan slumped on a couch.

"Wonder how 'Ro's going," Logan said out aloud. Rogue rolled her eyes and scoffed loudly. Rogue and Storm hadn't hit it off just yet and Ororo couldn't understand why. Either did everyone else.

"She's out side with her dad," Jean said, looking out the window. They turned to the window looked out. Her father was chasing Ororo around and she was using her winds to jump high in the air and out of her father grip.

"Whish my dad was cool about my being a mutant," Scott said and everyone murmured in agreement. Kitty smiled at Ororo.

"It was weird. He wasn't afraid of us but genuinely excited to hear about us," Logan said and every looked surprised.

"Wow, go Mr. Munroe," Kitty said and they chuckled. Ororo and her father came back inside. Logan, Kitty, Jean, Scott went to the kitchen to meet them both.

"Hey guys," Ororo said, smiling widely and her cheeks flushed.

"Hey, having fun?" Jean asked, smirking and Ororo laughed.

"Please, you must join Storm and I for dinner," Mr. Munroe said and they agreed.

Everyone quickly took to Mr. Munroe. He was just like his daughter only a male version. He was the kindest man they had ever met and most accepting. He asked about their mutations and they told him and he seemed fascinated by it. At the moment her was telling them a story about Storm and how they first learned about her power.

"She ha just turned twelve and I had just put her to bed. She must of been having a dream. Storm always loved being out side, going fast with the wind in her hair she never like being cooped up. Anyway she was dreaming and I found her floating above her bed and it the wind was going through the hut and tearing everything up," Mr. Munroe said. Everyone laughed and Ororo blushed.

"Any way, she wakes up and start screaming like a banshee and because she panicked the wind picked up and she floated higher," Mr. Munroe laughed.

"How did you get her down?" Jean asked, red from laughing.

"She got so panicked that she rose to quickly and knocked herself out by hitting the roof," Mr. Munroe laughed and they howled with laughter. Storm laughed at the memory.

"Remember the time when I flooded village because I broke my arm," Ororo laughed and this set Mr. Munroe off and told the story.

It was getting late and Mr. Munroe had to leave. Storm walked him to the door and hugged him goodbye.

"Have fun on your camping trip," Mr. Munroe hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too, dad. Me too," Storm whispered.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you when those boys came," Mr. Munroe said angrily. Ororo shook her head.

"It's fine. I took care of myself. I gave them a lightning bolt to the ass," Ororo chuckled and Mr. Munroe chuckled too.

He hugged his girl one more time and kissed her head.

"Call me. I want to here everything about what you are doing here," Mr. Munroe said.

"Of course," Ororo said and she watched her dad disappear out of site. She turned and found Logan leaning against the wall. 

"Hey, 'Ro," Logan said. Storm walked over to him and he pushed off the wall. Everyone was in bed and she was pleased that he waited for her.

"You OK?" Logan asked.

"Of course," Ororo said, smiling up at Logan. He flung his arm around her and they headed up stairs.

"Your dad is the coolest person I've ever met," Logan said gruffly and Ororo giggled.

"Cooler than me?" Ororo asked, teasing evident in her voice. Logan pretended to think it over.

"O yeah, way cooler," Logan grinned wolfishly and Ororo smacked him. He chuckled and they kept walking.

"Wish my parents were as cool as yours," Logan said, gruffly. For some reason he could tell Strom things that he normally wouldn't.

"That's just my dad, Logan. You don't want to ever meet my mother," Ororo said darkly. Logan noticed the change.

"That bad?" Logan asked.

"You have no idea," Ororo said and thunder boomed lightly outside.

"It's OK. Don't think about it," Logan said and the thunder stopped.

"You right. Thanks for the lift," Ororo said as the stood out the front of her door. Logan grinned.

"No problem."

"Night Logan."

"Night 'Ro."

Storm grinned as the nickname, brushed her hadn along his arm and dashed into her room. Logan grinned. He couldn't wait till camp.

_Hey everyone! What did you all think? Tell me what you though by reviewing! Don't be shy!_


	4. Camp part 1

_Hey everyone and welcome to chapter for!!!! I promise there will be more ROLO!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN X-MEN!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 4- Camp**

Excitement was in the atmosphere. It was the annual camping trip and everyone was looking forward to it. Now that they had Storm they were bound for good weather. She laughed at that and told them that maybe she would let them suffer and make it rain all weekend. This did not sit well with the others and they threatened to dump her in the fountain if she did. She laughed and ran off.

They were all waiting around the busses with their bags. They chucked them on and went and found seats. Scott and Jean took one up the very back along with Bobby and Rogue, the couples all up the back. Scott began sucking faces with Jean and Logan rolled his eyes. He sat in front of Bobby and Rogue. He didn't want to sit in front Scott and Jean for the whole trip if the were going to suck faces.

He smelt Ororo before he saw her and she sat down next to him.

"So this camping trip. Is it a normal camping trip?" Ororo asked and Logan chuckled.

"Depends on your definition of normal," Logan said.

"Activities and camp fires. Stuff like that," Ororo said, looking up at Logan.

"Yeah we do activities but they are designed so we can use our powers," Logan said. Ororo nodded.

"Sounds fun," Ororo said and Logan nodded.

They sat in a comfortable silence. That's what he liked with Storm, they never had to fill the silences. Charles and Magneto came onto the bus and the chatter died away.

"Everyone here?" Magneto called out. He did a quick count and smirked.

"Let's go camping," he said and he bus cheered.

It was a two hour drive to the forest where they went camping. Ororo and Logan chatted lightly but during the first hour the both fell asleep. Ororo sat with her head in Logan's chest and he had his arm around her shoulder and his head rested on top of hers. Jean nudged Scott and she pointed. Scott chuckled and tapped Bobby and pointed in front of them. Everyone turned to look at the two sleeping. Jean who had her camera out, took a couple of photos of the two sleeping. Logan nearly woke but he just shifted. Jean breathed a sigh of relief. Logan would murder her if he saw those photos.

Two hours later the bus came to a sudden halt. Ororo and Logan lurched forward and woke up.

"You alright darlin'? Logan asked gruffly.

"Yeah, I'm OK," Ororo said, rubbing her neck. She leant back and found that Logan still had his arm around her shoulder. She grinned and leant back in his chest. He smirked and looked up as Charles stood up.

"Ok, listen up. It's a fair walk into the forest to our campsite. You may use your mutation if you choose to get there but you must leave the campsite and you wait for everyone else," Charles said. Everyone nodded and got up to get of the bus. The grabbed their bags and Ororo was glade that she packed a duffle bag that she could sling over her shoulder, much like Logan.

Jean had brought a massive suitcase full of clothes and everything but luckily it was on wheels. Still it was going to be an effort to drag it. Logan and Storm walked with Warren and Hank to the campsite. Hanks and Logan begun talking and Ororo laughed when he called him furball. Logan winked at her. Warren and Storm began talking about flying and he was interested that she could use her power to fly. After a fifteen minuet walk they got to their campsite. Some of the kids had used their mutations to get to the camp and had set up tents and everything for them.

Jean and Ororo shared a tent and put the stuff in. They unrolled their sleeping bags and went and stood around the campsite. Ororo noticed that Magneto wasn't there but she didn't worry.

"Alright. You have ten minuets before I want you all standing here," Charles said and everyone rushed about trying to unpack. Ororo and Jean rolled there eyes and went and sat down on the forest floor. It was a large clearing and trees created a circular area. Ten minuets later they were all seat in front of Charles on the forest floor.

"Alright. Our first activity will be capture your flag. Magneto is hidden within the forest each with a team flag. The first one backs are the winners. Rule you can use your powers to get towards the flag and to slow each other down but you must grab the flag by hand," Charles said, looking pointedly at Jean and she smiled sheepishly.

"The pairs are as followed: Jean and Hank, Kitty and Rogue, John and Logan, Bobby and Ororo, Warren and Scott," Charles said and he went on naming the pairs.

Ororo looked to Bobby and winked and he grinned back. Rogue glared at Ororo. Logan leant forward and Ororo felt his breath in her ear.

"How about a bet," Logan breather. Ororo grinned and blushed at his closeness.

"Of course," Ororo grinned.

"Loser has to do the winners chores," Logan said. Ororo grinned.

"You're on," Ororo said and she quickly whispered to Bobby the plan.

"Alright, you have five minuets to discuss tactics and then stand in a line," Charles said.

Everyone huddled in their pairs and begun talking tactics. Five minuets later they stood in a line next to their pair.

"Get ready, get set, Go," Charles cried. Warren released his wings and Ororo stretched her arms out wide and her eyes went ivory white. The wind picked up and Warren flapped his wings. Both rose into the air quickly and shot up through the trees. They watched before taking off, leaving Bobby and Scoot leaning casually among the trees. Ororo came floating back to the ground and with her eyes still white she created a thick fog so that you could barley see. Scott glared at them and they grinned back.

"What did you see?" Bobby asked.

"We'll go around the back and around. We can sneak up behind him," Storm said. Bobby grinned. He ran ha hand over the bottom of his shoes and out of ice her created skates. He knelt down and touched the forest floor, making a straight line of ice in which he could skate on. Scott just watched in awe as he waited for Warren to touch ground. Ororo climbed on his back and the skated off. Ororo created a wind to push them along faster. While everyone went straight they went around. They had the element of surprise.

Warren came swooping in and picked Scoot up from under the arms and went flying through the trees.

Logan growled as fog closed in.

"Damn, 'Ro," he growled as it was difficult to see. Pyro flicked his lighter and manipulated the fire and created a light. Logan nodded and the took of running.

Jean and Hanks hurried through the trees, finding it difficult to see. Hank grabbed Jeans hand and pulled her along so they didn't get separated.

Kitty held on to Rogue as they ran through trees in order to get there faster, while Rogue was seething about not being paired with Bobby.

Bobby and Ororo skated quickly and quickly spotted Magneto in the fog holding flags. Charles had appointed them the green flag. Ororo eyes went ivory white again as she made the fog heavier. Bobby created ice around Magneto and they skated quickly. Ororo wrapped her legs around Bobby's waits tightly and he held on. She leant backwards and as they skated past she grabbed the flag from his hands and they went by. Magneto didn't see it coming and he smirked. The fog cleared as quickly as it had come and he saw the white hair of Ororo disappearing through the trees.

They skated back the way they came and met Charles and gave them their flag. He smiled and congratulated them on working as a team. He told them they could head down to the lake and they did.

Warren and scoot flew through the trees and suddenly the fog cleared. They were right on top of magneto. Warren dropped Scoot and he landed in front of Magneto who didn't look surprised. He smiled as they got their flag and Scott took off running and Warren swooped and picked him up and they flew up over the trees.

Logan and Pyro crept towards Magneto. Pyro created a ring of fire around Magneto. Logan dived through the fire and unsheathed his claws. He quickly ripped their flag , stuck it on his claws and the fire was gone and Logan took off running.

Jean and Hank came barreling through the trees and stumbled as the fog quickly disappeared. Jean concentrated when she saw Magneto, pushed him backwards while Hank grabbed the flag before he fell and they took off running before he could yell at them.

Kitty and Rogue came through a tree that Magneto was standing by. The stopped and Kitty leaned through the tree, grabbed their flag and grinned. They took off running again back to camp.

When they go there they saw that they were last. Logan, Pyro, Jean and Hank were all panting around the campsite. They came up and gave their flag to Charles and he assured them they weren't last as there was still five more groups out there. They smiled. Logan and Pyro had come in third and Logan was pissed as now he had to do Bobby and Ororo's chores.

"Where is Scott?" Jeans asked, looking around and not seeing him.

"He is down at the lake with Warren, Ororo and Bobby," Charles said. She nodded and the group headed to the lake. When they got there they saw that Bobby had frozen the lake. He created Ice skates for the four of them and made hockey sticks out of sticks and ice and they were using a rock for a puck. They were laughing. Scott used his laser eyes and they watched as the rock went flying up. Ororo and Warren took to the skies. They were close together and rising quickly. Both missed the puck and they quickly dropped.

The others came down by the edge and sat down and watched as the skated around. Ororo managed to get the puck and smack it towards the ice goals. She scored and she cheered. Logan whistled loudly and they turned too see the other watching them. Ororo took a bow, grinning. Logan chuckled. Jean nudged him and she winked and wiggled her eyebrows. Logan shook his head.

"RACES!" Scott yelled and the three cheered. Scott versed Bobby first. The others slipped on to the ice to watch.

"READY, SET, GO!" Jean cried and they took off. It was neck and neck. They had put a large rock a fair distance away that they had to turn around and then come back. While they were skating, Bobby created a curved Ice wall. He skated up and around and was heading back. Scott how ever couldn't and he blasted it. It did a leap in the air, spun around and started skating back hard. Bobby one by an inch and Rogue gave him a big hug while he panted.

Ororo and Warren went next. Warren released his wings and Ororo grinned wickedly.

"You can do it 'Ro," Logan yelled and she winked.

"READY, SET, GO!" Kitty cried and they were off. Warren flapped his wings and he surged forwards. Ororo's eyes went white and she created a powerful wind behind her. She skated hard and was now even with Warren.

"This is going to be close," Logan said and everyone nodded in agreement. They were coming up to the turn. Both jumped and skidded around the rock going wide. They were side by side and they were both still neck and neck. They surged back to the finish line. They were going very fast and every started getting worried.

"They're not going to stop," Rogue said, worried. Everyone moved back as they came closer. Both crossed the finish line together but couldn't stop.

Logan looked on fearfully. They were nearing the edge of the lake. Suddenly Warren shot upwards and missed the edge of the lake. Ororo rose gracefully as she too just missed the edge of the lake. Warren circled around while Ororo spun around in circles as she moved closer to the center of the lake. Still spinning she landed gracefully on the ice and kept spinning as she landed on the ice. She stopped spinning and she finished with her arms up and grinning brightly. Warren landed on the ice and skated up to Ororo.

Every cheered and clapped. They bowed and laughed and skated back to everyone. Ororo skated to Jean and hugged her. The she turned and hugged Logan. He hugged her back. They pulled away and she grinned.

"You have to our chores," Ororo said as Bobby came up. Logan scowled. They laughed.

They headed back to camp, exhausted and began on dinner. This was the best camp ever.

_Hey everyone! Sorry that it was so long!! My bad!! Please review and tell me what you thought!_


	5. Camping part 2

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the very supportive reviews and I know you are wondering what is up with Ororo's mother and I assure you that you will find out in later chapters. I want to keep the suspense up! Thanks for all your comments!_

**Chapter 5- Camp part2**

After having fun on the lake the group trudged back to camp. It was getting dark and they were all tired. Charles and Magneto had cooked up a dinner for them, pasta and they all sat around, chatting and telling stories. Logan watched as Warren and Ororo chatted, laughing and nudging each other. He growled softly.

"Logan, did you just growl?" Scott laughed. Logan growled at him and his claws begun to come out. Scott gulped and Jean placed a hand on his.

"Calm down," Jean said quietly and Logan ate his dinner moodily.

After dinner they all sat around the camp fire. Charles and Magneto had long retired to their tents.

Jean yawned and leant on Scott. Ororo stood up and stretched. Logan's eyes traveled to her flat stomach that her T-Shirt had revealed. While everyone else was rugged up warm, Storm was still dressed in T-shirt and shorts.

"Aren't you cold? Remmy asked, nodding at her appearance.

"I don't feel the cold or the warmth really. All part of my mutation," Ororo said, smiling. Remmy shook his head and mumbled under his breath that sounded like 'lucky bitch'.

Ororo walked over to Jean and whispered in her ear. Jean nodded, stood up and kissed Scott.

"Night guys," Jean said and everyone mumbled night back.

As Ororo passed Logan she ruffled his hair and grinned. He grinned back and watched them crawl into their tent. Soon after Jean and Ororo headed into bed everyone followed their lead. It was getting later. Logan and Kurt Wagner were sharing a tent and were the last ones in bed.

Ororo and Jean were getting ready for bed when Ororo turned to Jean.

"So how long have you and Scott been together?" she asked.

"About a year," Jean said with a smile. Ororo giggled.

"See any boys that you like?" Jean asked, nudging her. Ororo didn't say anything but blushed and started to unzip her bag.

"O my God you do. Who is it? Is it Warren? Kurt? Do you mind the blue?" Jean rambled and Ororo laughed.

"I don't like them," Ororo laughed quietly and she wriggled into her sleeping bag. Jean did the same and rolled on her side with her elbow propping her up.

"So, who do you like then?" Jean asked. "Come on you have to tell me. I'm your best friend."

Ororo grinned on the inside. Jean indeed was her best friend.

"I don't like anybody," Ororo lied, blushing slightly.

"Liar and you know it. Who is it or I'll yell that you have a crush," Jean warned and Ororo bolted up.

"No don't!" Ororo cried and Jean just smirked evilly.

"Fine," Ororo huffed and she took a deep breath. "Well I sort of have a thing for Logan."

"O MY GOD! That's fantastic you two would make such a cute couple," Jean gushed and she hugged Ororo.

"Thanks, but we are just friends," Ororo said, feeling slightly down at her words.

"Yeah but not for long," Jean said and she nudged Ororo. Ororo just looked sadly back."What wrong?" Jean asked.

"He won't want to date me," Ororo said.

"Why not?" Jean asked, shocked and confused.

"I'm not the girl everyone thinks I am. I have done things in the past that I'm not proud of," Ororo said sadly.

"Everyone has a past. Logan has a past that he isn't keen to share," Jean said and Ororo looked up.

"He has?" Ororo asked.

"Honey, we all have pasts and not all of them have been friendly," Jean said, smoothing Ororo's hair.

"You'll see. I bet you will get together really soon," Jean said. Ororo smiled.

"Thanks, Jean," Ororo said and hugged her tightly.

"Your welcome. Now, lets get some beauty sleep," Jean said and she flopped back down on to her back. Ororo did the same and smiled. She was glad she had Jean.

All was silent in the forest clearing. Insects made small noises as they moved through the night. Birds were sleeping as were majority of animals but some lay awake, watching. The students were all asleep. That was until an ear splitting scream startled them from their dreams and they woke up flustered.

Logan and Kurt sat up and Logan looked around.

"Who the hell is that screamin?" he asked, shaking his head as if it would get rid of the noise.

"Beats me," Kurt said, rubbing his eyes. They quickly shot out their tent as were many others.

"AHHHHH DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE, DON'T," someone screamed and everyone looked confused.

"ORORO WAKE UP. STORM WAKE UP," Jean cried, sobbing. Charles and Magneto were up and Logan and Kurt hurried to Ororo's and Jean's tent along with Scott, Hank and Warren.

"Jean, what's going on?" Magneto asked.

"She just started screaming and I can't wake her and she's using her powers," Jean sobbed. "Wake up Storm."

"DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME. I'M NOT HER PLEASE I'M NOT HER," Ororo screamed.

"Jean come out," Magneto ordered. Jean scrambled out, tears running down her face and into Scotts arms. He held her tightly as they looked on.

"Can you dismantle the tent around her?" Charles asked. Magneto raised on arm and the tent began to dismantle around Ororo as Magneto manipulated it to bed.

Ororo was raised above the ground, the wind whipping her hair around her and her eyes were closed.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Ororo screamed and she screamed again.

"Ororo, wake up, it's just a dream," Charles said, but Ororo was screaming to loudly. The students gathered around, all felt worried and sad. Logan looked on in shock. _what the hell was Ororo dreaming about? _he wondered.

"Charles, you'll have to go in to her mind," Magneto said. Charles nodded and concentrated.

Ororo started to float back down and the wind died down.

She laid safely back on the ground and everyone peered closer. Ororo suddenly bolted up, her hand outstretched. She summoned the winds and blasted Logan back into a tree. Everyone else moved back as lightning cracked from her fingers.

"DON'T HURT ME. I'M NOT HER," Ororo cried and she scrambled backwards, trying to get away from everyone. Charles gently approached and crouched down in front of her.

"Ororo, Storm, it's OK. Your safe now. Your on camp remember," Charles said softly. Ororo looked up, lightning still crackling from her fingers. Everyone watched fearfully.

"I'm not in Africa?" Ororo whispered.

"No, remember you on camp with Xavier school for gifted youngsters?" Charles said softly. Ororo looked around at her friends and fellow classmates. She saw Logan slumped by a tree. She gasped and the lightning ceased.

"O god. I'm so sorry," Ororo whispered, frightened.

"It's OK. Logan will be fine. Self healing remember?" Charles said. Ororo nodded and she started shaking.

"We are going to take you back to school and have you checked out," Charles said. Ororo nodded.

"Kurt, can you teleport myself and Storm back?" Charles asked. Kurt nodded and came over. He touched the professor shoulder and crouched down and touched Ororo's. She flinched but Kurt didn't let go.

Suddenly in black smoke they were gone.

Magneto turned to the group.

"Alright, everyone back to bed. Jean, I'll give you some tea to help calm you down," Magneto said. Jean nodded and stayed in Scotts arm. They students began to go back to their tents, talking about what just happened. Magneto moved to Logan who was waking up.

"You alright?" Magneto asked. Logan got to his feet and cracked his neck.

"'Ro sure has got some punch," Logan said, shaking his head. Magneto chuckled. Logan headed to the camp fire and sat down with Jean and Scott.

"What the hell was that all about?" Scott asked. Logan shrugged and Jean hiccupped.

The next day Charles did not return. Magneto ran activities for the day but no one was enthusiastic so Magneto called it a day and the packed their stuff and returned to the school. Logan dumped his bags in his room and quickly headed to the infirmary to see Storm. He was extremely worried about her. He was about to knock when the doors opened. He saw Ororo on the bed, pads all on her body that were monitoring her heart beat and pulse. Her eyes were closed and she looked OK. Charles came out and shut the doors.

"How is she?" Logan asked.

"She did no damage to herself so physically she's fine," Charles said.

"What about mentally?" Logan asked, looking at the professor.

"She has been through some trauma. I've called her father he will want to no about this," Charles said. "She'll be out tomorrow and then you can go see her."

"Thanks, professor," Logan said and he headed to the rec room. The other asked how she was and he told them what the professor had told him. They all sat silently, even Rogue looked shaken up, and worried about Storm and what had happened in her past.

_Hey everyone! A little bit more into Storms past! Hope you enjoyed! _


	6. Secrets

_**Hey everyone! Hope you liked the last chapter and I'll try bring some more characters into it including Remmy! Thanks for the reviews and I DON'T OWN X-MEN!!!!**_

**Chapter 6- Secrets **

It was Monday and classes resume. Logan was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when two of his least favourite people came in. Sabertooth and Toad. They spotted Logan at the kitchen bench and smirked.

"Sup, pup?" Toad asked, chuckling.

"What do you want?" Logan growled. He wasn't in a good mood seeing as Storm was still in the infirmary.

"Manners. We were just discussing how Storm got her knickers in a twist over some dream and blasted you into a tree," Toad laughed and Sabertooth grinned. Logan growled, stood up, knocking his chair backwards and unsheathed his claws. Sabertooth growled.

"You don't know what your talking about," Logan snarled.

"It seemed pretty obvious on camp," Toad smirked. Logan lunged forward but got stopped half way there. Toad had leapt back in surprise. Magneto entered the room.

"Now now boys. There is no need to fight," Magneto said with a smirk and he released Logan.

"I think you ought to get to class," Magneto said. Logan stalked passed, knocking Toad and Sabertooth out of his way and stalked off down the hall.

Logan headed to his room. He grabbed his books and headed down stairs. As he was walking Bobby and Rogue came up to him, along with Pyro and Remmy.

"Hey," Logan said gruffly.

"Why are your claws out?" Rogue asked. Logan glanced down and saw they were still out. The retracted in with a sickening chink and Logan kept walking.

"What do we have first?" Logan asked.

"History," Hank replied and they kept walking. Logan took his usual seat up the very back of the class room. Rogue and Bobby took seats in front of him and Remmy sat beside Logan.

Class was about to begin when the door opened. Ororo came in. She was wearing a lose T-shirt and jeans. Logan sat up straighter. There was only one seat left and it was up the front. Ororo looked at nobody and sat down.

Logan was impatient for the rest of the class, desperately wanting to see if Ororo was OK. Once they were allowed to go, Logan jumped up and hurried after her.

"'Ro, wait up," Logan called and hurried to her. She smiled softly and waited.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey yourself. Are you OK?' Logan asked and they continued walking.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry about blasting you into that tree. I feel awful," Ororo said, looking up at Logan with guilty eyes. Logan shrugged.

"It's OK. I heal fast," he said with a wink and he managed to get a small smile out of her.

"So what happened?" Logan asked, as they kept walking to their next class.

"It was just a bad dream. It happens sometimes," Ororo said with a shrug.

"'Ro, what was the dream about?" Logan asked quietly. Ororo went silent. Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her into the rec room. He sat her down on the couch.

"you can tell me, you know," Logan said carefully.

"I know I can. I trust you," Ororo said and she hugged herself.

"What's eating you?" Logan asked. Ororo said nothing but shifted in her seat.

"You tell me your secret and I'll tell you mine," Logan said. Ororo looked up her eyes softening.

"I'll go first. When I was twelve I got ill and my dad was lookin after me. We heard me mother scream downstairs and me dad took off. I got out of bed and saw him lying there dead. Some other man had killed him," Logan began. Ororo softly placed her hands in his. "Any way I went down there, tried to wake me dad. He was dead. I got really angry and suddenly me claws came out. I charged at the man and stabbed him. Turns out he was me real dad, coming to get me. Me mum flipped out and I ran," Logan told her, his eyes far away as he reminisced.

"That's awful," Ororo said. Logan looked down.

"Not about you stabbing them man. I would of done the same. About not knowing who you really were. Being lied too," Ororo quickly said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Happened a long time ago," Logan said. They sat silence.

"They tried to kill me," Ororo said quietly. Logan whipped his head around to face her.

"Who?" he demanded.

"The village I lived in. When I lived in Africa," Ororo explained. "I was twelve when I came into my power. My dad is originally from America and but my mother is African. Any way the village found out and they started calling me names. Wind Ryder, Weather Witch. A goddess," Ororo went on.

"I can see why they called you a goddess," Logan said and Ororo smiled and blushed.

"At first it was fun, them giving me attention and gifts but I didn't like it. It's not me or who I am," Ororo explained. "Any way, a few months later I was kidnapped in the night by the village. They took me to an alter," Ororo whispered and Logan grabbed her hand. "My mother was there. I screamed at her to help me but she was leading it. They told me they were going to sacrifice me. They were going to let the goddess free as she was trapped in side me," Ororo whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

"They cut me and I got scared. I conjured the winds and lightning and blasted them away. My dad came and grabbed me and we fled. We had to get to a hospital quickly because I was bleeding so bad."

"Jesus," Logan gasped, horrified by what she had been through.

"My dad got me out of the country and we lived on the streets for a while. I'm not proud of it but I became a thief. We needed money for food. Dad got a job and we finally earned enough money to come to America and get as far away from my mother as possible," Ororo said, tears running down her face. "So by fourteen I was living in America and going to school, trying to forget about it. I still dream about it sometimes. The people, the knife and I lose control. That's why my mother is dead to me and I haven't heard from her since," Ororo finished.

Logan pulled her into a hug and she sobbed on his chest. He gently stroked her hair as she let it all out. They stayed there for ages. Logan was well aware that he was missing class and he grinned slightly at that.

Ororo finally pulled herself together and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks," she said hoarsely.

"It's nothing," Logan said gruffly. Ororo smiled and gently touched Logan's hand. He looked directly in the eyes. She smiled softly and he smiled back.

"Storm?" someone called and Ororo looked away.

"Dad?" she called out. Mr. Munroe appeared at the door way and hurried to his daughter. He hugged her tightly.

"I heard what happened," he said.

"I'm OK, dad. You should be more worried about, Logan. I blasted him into a tree," Ororo said sheepishly.

Mr. Munroe turned to Logan.

"Jesus are you OK?" Mr. Munroe asked.

"Fine. I have a fast healing factor. You should me in the head and I wouldn't die," Logan said and Mr. Munroe chuckled.

"Good to know," Mr. Munroe chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" Ororo asked.

"Mr. Xavier called and told me what happened so I brought they stuff to calm you down," Mr. Munroe asked. Logan sniffed the air and could smell insets that smelt like the rainforest.

"Thanks dad," Ororo said and hugged him.

"No problem. I have to get back to work. I talk to you later," Mr. Munroe said and he kissed his daughters head and headed out.

"It helps me relax and stops the dreams," Ororo said.

"I'm not judging 'Ro," Logan said with a smirk and Ororo shoved him.

People began coming into the rec room. Jean came in and spotted Storm.

"Storm your out! Thank god I was so worried," Jean said, hugging her tightly and they fell back into the couch.

"I'm fine. Sorry if I scared you," Ororo said sheepishly.

"It's OK, I wasn't too scared," Jean said.

"you were holding on to Scott pretty tight," Logan said and Jean punched him.

'Hey," Logan said and he got up, mumbling something about women hitting him.

"Spending alone time with Logan huh?" Jeans asked, waggling her eyebrows. Ororo rolled her eyes and pushed her.

"Shut up," Storm mumbled and Jean laughed.

"Come on, lets get something to eat," Jean said and pulled Ororo up.

They went to the kitchen and Jean asked again if she was OK. Ororo didn't tell like telling her story again and she felt more comfortable telling it to Logan seeing has he had been through something similar.

Jean was just happy to have her friend back and even Rogue came up to say that she was glad the Storm was better. That night, Ororo lit her scented candles in insets and drifted into a much more peaceful slumber.

_Hey every one! What did you think of Ororo's past? Tell me what you thought by clicking the review button!!!!_


	7. The Party

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews and I promise that I will include Remmy into it more just for you guys!! I DON'T OWN X-MEN although it would be cool! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!_

**Chapter 7- The Party**

It had been a weeks since the disastrous camp and it was once again the weekend. The gang was hanging about in the rec room, all but Ororo and Hank who were speaking with teachers about something. They were all board of watching Scott race Kurt on the play station.

"I'm so bored," Rogue whined, slapping down her magazine. "We need something fun to do."

"There is a party on tonight," Remmy said, making a deck of cards float around above his head and then slamming them lightly into the back of Scott's head.

"Would you cut that out," Scott snarled angrily. Remmy did it again but before it could touch Scott he blasted it with a laser beam. Remmy scowled.

"I juts got those," Remmy said angrily and he put the cards down.

"Where is this party, Remmy?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Down on Crest Lane near the school. It's a house party," Remmy said with a grin.

"Would the professors even let us go?" Jean asked, turning to face Remmy. He shrugged.

"Who said they have to know?" Remmy said with a sly grin.

"You know professor Xavier will notice that we ain't there," Logan said gruffly. He wanted to go to this party. "We'll just feed him some bull shit about mixing with kids our own age. Getting them to see we ain't any different from them."

"I like it," Kurt said simply and the others grinned.

"Jean, you can go ask. He loves you," Remmy said. "Scott too. You're model student."

"Fine, I'll ask but I won't be yelled at if we can't go," Jean said.

Jean and Scott came back five minuets later with grins.

"He said we can go," Jean said, sounding surprised.

"Alright, what time is the party?" Logan asked, turning to Remmy.

"8:00," Remmy answered.

"Alright everyone get ready and meet back here at 8:00," Logan said, standing up.

"But the party starts at eight," Bobby said, standing up too.

"It's called being fashionably late you dolt," Pyro said, shaking his head and he walked out of his room.

At eight everyone was down in the rec room all dressed and ready. The only people who weren't there was Warren, Hank and Ororo. Logan smelt Ororo coming and she wasn't alone. Logan recognized Hanks smell.

"Hank, Ororo in here," Logan called. A few seconds later they appeared.

"Wow, you guys are dressed up. Is it a formal dinner?" Ororo asked, hugging her papers to her chest and smirking.

"No, we are going to a party. You have to come," Jean said, going to her best friends side.

"The professor said you could go?" Hank asked, curiously. Warren walked in at this moment.

"We can go where?" Warren asked.

"To a party," Ororo said. "Where is it?"

"Crest Lane. House number five," Remmy said, looking Ororo up and down. Storms casual posture changed immediately.

"So go get ready and we can leave," Jean said, not noticing her sudden change. Logan however did.

"I'm not going and either should you," Ororo said strongly.

"Your not coming?" Jean asked, surprised.

"Why? It's just a party nothing going to go wrong," Rogue said. Ororo shook her head.

"Please don't go to this party. Please," Ororo pleaded.

"Why?" Pyro demanded.

"Ororo, I was wondering if I could see you," Charles said, coming into the room. He didn't say anything about what they were just talking about.

"Of course, professor," Ororo said quietly. She gave them one more pleading look before following the professor.

"You too, Warren," Charles said and Warren left too.

"Come on or we'll be too late," Pyro said and began walking out. Everyone followed. Logan turned to see Hank still standing there.

"You coming, furball?" Logan asked gruffly.

"No, I'll sit this one out," Hanks said with a small smile. Logan shrugged and followed. He felt bad about leaving Storm but he needed to get out.

When they got to Crest Lane they could hear the music thumping and lights flooded the house. They headed towards it. As they entered people looked at them. They headed into the living room. Jean grabbed Scott and they begun to dance. Others joined in dancing while some just leaned up against the wall and chatted. Pyro was chatting up some girl and Logan couldn't help but fell lonely without Ororo. He felt bad leaving her behind. He should of trusted her when she said that they shouldn't go.

Their fun didn't even last ten minuets. A brawl had started between to guys. One guy threw a punch but the other guy ducked and ended up hitting Kitty she went flying towards a wall but she went straight through it. A few seconds later she came back though it, a large red mark on her cheek. Everyone had stopped and was now staring. Someone had shut the music off. A guy stood up. He was wearing Jeans and a black T-shirt. Logan could tell that this was his house.

"A freak in my house," he said, surprised and angry. "Who invited a freak?"

"We weren't invited and we ain't freaks," Logan said gruffly. They guy laughed and went to throw a punch at Logan. Jean however stopped him before he could. He looked to her and snarled.

"More freaks," he laughed and he stepped back, Jean releasing him.

"Well, well, well. We haven't seen a freak since that weather bitch," the guy said and everyone laughed in amusement. The gang knew that they were talking about Ororo. Logan unsheathed his claws in anger. People jumped back and even the leader took a step back in surprise. Then he just grinned but Logan could smell the fear on him.

"Logan, don't. Let's just go," Jean said, tugging Logan's arm. Logan growled but lowered his arm, claws still out. Slowly the retracted in. The leader stepped forward and smirked.

"If you see that little weather bitch again, can you give her this?" the guy said. Logan heard the knife unsheathe but he couldn't move in time before he stabbed it into his stomach. The guy stood back, smirking. The mutants just glared at him.

Logan ripped the knife out of his stomach and chucked it away. The leaders mouth fell open as he begun to heal himself.

"That wasn't very nice," Logan growled and his claws unsheathed again. The leader gulped.

"Logan let it be," Jean said and he grabbed his arm and started pushing him out. The other turned to leave too and people stepped back to let them through. They all turned as the heard someone hit a wall. Remmy turned with a satisfied smirk and cards laid around the leader. Logan smirked and they headed back.

They got back to the mansion. Jean was shaking her head, Rogue kept saying what she would of liked to do with the bastard, Bobby and Pyro said nothing, Logan was driving and gripping the wheel tightly. That was the school that Strom had attended. That is why she ran away. They had tried to hurt her. Everyone else realized this too. They parked the car and got out and all headed inside. They were heading down the hall when they saw Ororo with Hank and Warren. They looked up, surprised. Ororo just looked at them sadly.

"I asked you not to go and yet you still went," She said quietly, so quietly they nearly missed what she said. Logan could feel the disappointment coming of her and he felt horrible. The three of them continued on their way and walked past them. The other stood in silence.

"We should of listned," Jean said.

"Ya think?" Logan said gruffly and he walked off.

The other parted their separate ways. Some headed to their room other to the rec room. Logan went and sat out side. Rogue joined him.

"Are you OK?" Rogue asked, sitting beside him.

"Fine," Logan said gruffly.

"That guy was a dick," Rogue said angrily. "He was going to kill you."

"People do that," Logan said, looking out onto the yard.

"Did he try and kill Storm?" Rogue asked. Logan turned to her.

"Why don't you like 'Ro?" Logan asked. Rogue shifted uncomfortably.

"I was jealous. You seemed already taken with her and that made me mad. You said you would always be there for me," Rogue said.

"And I will but you can't just be the only girl in my life. Besides you have Bobby," Logan said. Rogue nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry," Rogue said, her southern accent leaking out stronger. They sat in silence.

"We made a real mess of things huh?" Rogue said, looking up at the stars.

"We sure did," Logan said and he too looked up at the stars, slowly disappearing behind clouds.

It begun to rain and they all new that it was Ororo tears that she wouldn't let fall. It was her disappointment.

_Hey guys what did you think? Good, bad? I just want to keep up the action so you all stay interested and I hope that I'm doing it! Please review!_


	8. The day after

_**Hey everyone! I just want to thank all of those who are with this story and supporting me! You keep me going!! I DON'T OWN X-MEN! Hope you like this chapter!**_

**Chapter 8- The day after**

The next morning Xavier had called all those who went to the party into his office. Kitty started having a panic attack because she thought she was going to be in so much trouble. They all headed into Xavier's office, heads hung in shame. They silently took their seats.

"We're sorry," Kitty blurted out before she could stop herself.

"sorry for what, child?" Charles asked, confused.

"For going to the party. We should of known better," Kitty said, looking up in surprise.

"How could you of possibly known that they would attack you," Charles said, peering at them all. "I allowed you to go to try and show mutants are the same as humans and yet they didn't want to know but instead drew a knife on you to get rid of you," Charles said.

"You're not mad?" Bobby asked, looking up.

"No. Just disappointed in the human race and their ability to look outside the box," Charles said. "You may go and enjoy the rest of your day."

They got up and left, leaving in the same manner they had come in.

"At least he wasn't mad at us," Rogue said as they walked and Pyro nodded in agreement. They went to the Rec room and found Hank watching the news. He turned as they came in and switched it off.

"Anything interesting?" Logan asked gruffly.

"No, nothing," Hanks said, standing up.

"Where's Ororo?" Jean asked, looking around the room as though she would suddenly appear.

"She with Warren," Hank said and Logan growled softly. Hank looked at him with his eyebrows raised in surprise. "They're training with Magneto. He's teaching them to do task while flying."

"How long will they be?" Jean asked.

"With Magneto? They could be a while. They've been out there since 7:00," Hank said and Jean sighed.

"What's the rush?" Kurt asked.

"I want to apologize. I feel awful," Jean said, sitting down on the couch. Nobody said anything. They all felt horrible about not listening to her. They heard the front doors open and voices. Logan could smell sweat mixed with the scents of both Storm and Warren. Logan moved to the door and they walked passed.

"Need water," Ororo panted as the passed and Warren laughed.

"Didn't know flying could be this exhausting," Warren chuckled. Logan peered out the door way as did Bobby and Jean. Warren had no shirt on, showing of his six pack and he a sheen of sweat on him. Ororo was wearing black sport short shorts and a black work out bra and she too was covered in a sheen of sweat. Logan didn't care. She still looked good. Her hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and they both disappeared into the kitchen.

Jean and Logan stepped out into the hall way and Hanks joined them.

"I'll see you later," Hanks said and he headed up the stairs.

Jean headed to the kitchen with quick steps. Logan followed and Scott trailed behind. They got closer but stopped when they heard voices.

"Are you going to talk to them?" Warren asked.

"Of course. I'm not mad at them. I was scared. You don't know what they could of done to them," Ororo said. "They're bad people."

There was silence on the other side. Logan couldn't believe it. She wasn't mad at them but scared for them. He smiled softly. It was this kind of thing that made Logan unable to figure Ororo out. He always surprised her.

Logan looked to Jean and saw tears brimming in her eyes. He gently grabbed her elbow and steered her away from the kitchen. Scott glared at Logan and took Jean's elbow instead. A few minuets later the kitchen door opened and Warren and Ororo came back out, water bottles in hands.

Jean flung herself at Ororo and they both stumbled.

"I'm so sorry. We should of listned to you and I'm so sorry," Jean cried, hugging her tightly. Ororo looked surprised but her face softened.

'It's fine, as long as you are OK?" Ororo asked, pulling back so she could see Jean's face.

"I'm fine. Logan got the brunt of it all," Jean said, wiping her eyes. Ororo's eyes shot to Logan and she looked him over.

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked, an edge on panic in her voice.

_This can't be good, _Logan thought.

"Well one guy pulled out a knife," Jean began and Ororo looked to Logan, eyes wide.

"Warren, Storm. Let's go," Magneto said from the door way. Ororo still looked shocked and Logan felt horrible.

"You'll talk later," Warren said, grabbing Ororo's elbow and tugging her away. Ororo only nodded.

"Opps," Jean muttered and Logan glared.

"She didn't have to know about that," Logan growled softly.

"It just slipped out," Jean said defensively.

"Besides, isn't it better that she knows?" Scott said, gently tugging Jean into his arms.

"Not if she going to be beside herself with worry," Logan said angrily and stormed off.

Logan waited for Ororo to be finished with Magneto. He watched from his room which over looked the back yard. Magneto was throwing metal things at them while they were in the air, dodging them. He watched as Warren would grab Ororo by the arm, fly with he and then swing her a bit and let her go. Ororo would flip, lick the metal thing away and Warren would be back to catch her. He dropped her a few times but Ororo used the winds to catch her.

Logan looked on sourly. She had been spending an awful lot of time with Warren and he didn't like it.

"She's not interested in Warren," Hank said from the door way. Logan had heard him coming and wasn't surprised to hear his voice.

"Who says I care?" Logan asked gruffly.

"Your body language," Hank said and Logan sighed and slouched against the banister.

"They seem to have a lot in common," Logan said bitterly.

"That's not what she said last night," Hank said and Logan turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"She was so worried about you. Didn't know what you would think or how you would react. Nearly made her self sick," Hank said. Logan felt awful.

"Thanks, Furball," Logan said and Hank gave him a small smile before leaving.

Logan saw them finish and head down stairs. It was late in the afternoon and they had been at it most of the day.. He saw them come in.

"I'm exhausted," Ororo moaned as they headed up the stairs.

"Same, I need to shower and just crash," Warren said.

"Amen," Ororo said. Logan ducked into a room so they wouldn't see him as they walked passed. Logan would get Ororo once she had showered.

He had to wait a while. Jean had beaten him to it and so he had to wait an hour before he could go see her. He knocked on the door and heard her say come in.

He opened it and smiled. There was plants, the candles her dad gave her and books all over her room. She had it to her self and she seemed to enjoy it. She was sitting on her bed, hair still damp from her shower. She smiled as she found it was Logan.

"Hey," she said.

"How was the work out?" Logan asked gruffly, a smirk on his lips. He knew how tough Magneto's work outs could be.

"Hard," Ororo moaned and he chuckled. Strom patted the bed and he came and sat down next to her.

"Jean told me what happened at the party," Storm said quietly.

"I'm sorry 'Ro. I should of listened," Logan said. "I should of trusted you."

Ororo looked up at Logan and he saw her eyes glisten.

"He stabbed you, Logan and your apologizing?" Ororo asked, stunned.

"I guess I am," Logan said, confused.

"I was so worried about you. All of you. What they could of done to you. What they did do to you," Ororo said, whispering. "I've never felt so scared for someone."

Logan gently brushed back her hair and she looked up into his eyes.

"I'm fine, darlin. I wouldn't of let anything happen to the others," Logan said.

"But what about you?" Ororo asked.

"What about me?" Logan asked.

"What if something happened to you. I don't think I could bare it," Ororo said, shifting closer to Logan. He smirked.

"You saying you have a soft spot for me?" Logan teased and Ororo chuckled softly.

"I might," Ororo said.

"I'm sorry those boys tried to hurt you. I would of stabbed the prick if Jean hadn't of held me back," Logan said gruffly.

"It's fine. Promise me you won't go near them again," Ororo asked, eyes pleading.

"Promise 'Ro. I don't want anything to hurt you. I don't like the feelin'," Logan said and Ororo smiled.

"Are you saying you have a soft spot for me?" Ororo repeated his words. Logan grinned.

"I might," Logan repeated back. Gently he leaned in and kissed Ororo right on the lips.

Ororo thought she died and gone to heaven. His lips were soft and his thumb brushed her cheek. She pressed her soft lips harder against his.

When breathing became an issue they pulled back, foreheads resting on each others. Ororo smiled up at Logan and he smiled back.

"That was amazing," Logan said and Ororo giggled.

"It sure was something," Ororo whispered and she kissed him again. Logan felt his heart sore and heard Ororo's beat up. They grinned against each other lips, both happy that they were finally together.

_Hey everyone! Yay they finally kissed!!!! Hahaha go me any way tell me what you thought!_


	9. Danger Room Session

_**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for supporting me in this story! You guys are giving me such great reviews and it keeps me going in writing this story! I DON'T OWN X-MEN! But don't we wish we did! Hope this satisfies you until more can come!**_

**Chapter 9- Danger Room Session.**

Ororo woke up with the sun streaming through her window. She curled up and stretched and smiled. She could feel that it was a nice day. She could always feel the weather and how it was going to turn out. It was going to be sunny all day. She was still tired from the exercise Magneto gave her yesterday. He smile widened as she also remembered yesterday afternoon. Logan had kissed her and she had kissed him back. She gently ran her fingers across her lips, remembering how he taste and felt. She grinned and curled up to her pillow. She uncurled her body and got up. She dressed in ¾ quarter demean shorts and a t-shirt that had a picture of an ice cream on it.

She brushed her hair and pulled it into a loose ponytail. She had clear skin so she didn't need to apply any make up. She grabbed her book bag and opened to door, only to find Logan with his fist up ready to knock on her door. She stepped back in surprise and he grinned.

"Sorry to startle you 'Ro," Logan grinned and Storm smiled.

"It's OK," Ororo said and she blushed slightly. Logan stepped forward and gently placed both hands on either arm. She smiled up at him and he grinned back. Gently they leaned forward and touched lips. Ororo gently brushed her lips against his. Logan pulled Ororo closer and kissed her deeply.

He heard her heart rate speed up and felt her warm up. He grinned against her and she gently pulled away."We'll miss breakfast," Ororo giggled as Logan pulled her closer to him.

"Don't care," Logan said, lips against hers.

"You may not but I'm hungry," Ororo said and her stomach growled to prove her point. Logan chuckled and kissed her one more time before stepping back.

"Come on, lets get some breakfast," Logan said and he grabbed her hand. He wrapped his arm around her and they headed down to the kitchen.

When they walked in everyone swiveled towards them. Remmy's mouth fell open, Jean, Hank and Warren smiled, Rogue just looked away and went back to eating, Bobby was grinning like an idiot, Pyro hadn't even looked up and Scott had raised an eyebrow. Toad nudged Sabertooth and they crinkled up their noses in disgust. A blue girl who went by the name Mystique just stared at them. Logan and Ororo ignore them all and went and grabbed some breakfast. They took a seat and everyone on the table turned to look at them.

"Take a picture it will last longer," Logan growled and Ororo shook her head.

"When did this happen?" Jean squealed in Ororo's ear.

"Yesterday afternoon and please don't yell in my ear," Ororo snapped but she was smiling. Jean just squealed again and Logan shook his head.

"What do we have first?" Ororo asked, changing the subject.

"Well we have history and then English but after lunch we are doing a danger room session," Scott answered.

"What, all of us together?" Logan asked.

"That we 'we are' means," Scott said coolly. Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Why are we doing one all together?" Ororo asked.

"To work as a team," Hank said. "So that we learn to trust and rely on each other."

"Yeah some of us need to how work as team," Scott muttered under his breath but Logan with his super hearing picked it up.

"What was that one-eye?" Logan growled. Ororo gently placed her hand on his knee and Logan glared at Scott.

"Let's go or we'll be late," Jean said and she and Ororo stood. They took their dishes, washed and dried them and headed off to history. As they walked together Jean turned to Ororo.

"I told you. I said you and Logan wouldn't remain just friends for long," Jean said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Ororo couldn't help but grin back.

"You were right," Ororo agreed as they walked.

"So, tell me, how it happened?" Jean asked excitedly. Ororo had to laugh at her friends. She told Jean the story and she cooed.

"That's so sweet. Who knew the big bad wolf had a sensitive side," Jean giggled.

"How did you and scoot get together?" Ororo asked.

"Well we had been friends since we first came. We arrived a day apart. Scott was really sweet. Anyway he asked me on a walk and he stuttered how he liked me and it was so cute and I just leaned forward and kissed him to stop his stuttering. I told him I liked him back and we kissed again," Jean said, sighing at the memory. "Scott and I have been together ever since. Things got rocky when Logan turned up. He flirted with me to rile Scott up but he never liked me."

"That's a sweet story," Ororo said, smiling.

"I love Scott," Jean said and Ororo beamed. The girls headed into class and they took their seats in the middle of the class room. The others began to file in. Logan spotted Ororo and took a seat next to her and Scott sat the other side of Jean.

The morning went quickly and Ororo headed to her room to deposit her bag on her bed. She met Jean in the hallway and they headed down to lunch together. They were chatting when they met Kitty and Rogue heading down the stairs.

"Hey girls," Kitty said.

"Hey," the girls replied.

"Storm?" Rogue asked and she stopped. Jean and Kitty looked between the two and then kept walking.

"what's up?" Storm asked.

"I'm sorry," Rogue said.

"For what?" Ororo asked.

"For being such a bitch to you. I'm sorry. It's just that Logan and I have been friends for ages. He actually brought me here with him and I was jealous that I was no longer the only girl in his life but I can see he really cares for you and I'm sorry," Rogue said, head down in shame.

"It's fine Rogue. There is no hard feelings. I could see that you too were close when I first came here. You have nothing to apologize for," Ororo said. Rogue looked up in shock.

"Thank you," Rogue said and she hugged Ororo.

"So we friends?" Storm asked shyly.

"Friends. Let's get something to eat before the boys eat it all," Rogue said and Ororo laughed.

After lunch they headed to the danger room. Magneto and Charles gave them the leather X-Men suits to change into. Once they were changed they all met back outside the danger room doors. Logan came up behind his new girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Everything cool between you and Rogue? You came to lunch late," Logan whispered in her ear. Ororo grinned and turned in his arms.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We're cool," Ororo said. The danger room doors opened and Logan released Ororo. They went in and found Charles waiting for them.

"This exercise is to teach you to work together when it comes to dangerous situations. We will begin on an easy level and work our way up during the weeks," Charles said, smiling. "Good luck."

Charles walked out and the doors shut.

"Starting level 2," said the female electronic voice. The room changed and became a metal scrap yard.

"Wow," Kurt said. In the distance they could hear a booming noise.

"Your target is to kill the robot," Magneto's voice floated through the room.

"OK, Warren and Ororo get up high and see if you can spot the robot," Scott said. Ororo and Warren nodded. Warren spread his wings and Ororo's eyes went ivory white and they took to the sky.

They waited patiently until the came back down.

"It close," Warren said, folding his wings back up.

"OK, spread out and create a line so that it can't get past," Scott ordered. Logan growled.

"who put one-eye in charge," Logan growled softly. Ororo shook her head at him as she heard him.

"Storm, how about some cover so Remmy doesn't get hurt?" Remmy said with a grin.

"Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face. It's the only reason why girls like you," Ororo teased back and Remmy's face fell.

"That hurt Remmy," Remmy said in mock hurt. Ororo grinned and concentrated. Logan watched her eyes turn ivory white and fog began to fill around them. Logan loved watching her eyes turn different as she used her power. Her eyes returned normal and Logan unsheathed his claws with a chink sound. Ororo winced at the sound.

"Does it hurt?" Ororo asked.

"Every time," Logan said softly.

"Warren, attack from the sky while we attack from here," Scott said and Warren took off.

"Night crawler, how about a surprise attack from behind. Take Rogue with you," Scott said and Kurt nodded. He gripped Rogue and they disappeared.

"I'll shoot a laser at it and Jean you try fling it back," Scott said and Jean nodded.

"On my mark. 3- 2-1" Scott called. They made their move. The robot however shot fire and nearly burned Scott and Jean. Warren managed to hit it from above and Kurt and Rogue from behind. The rest of them ducked for cover. The robot was angry now and begun chucking cars and metal, blowing up things on the way.

"Great plan, Scott," Logan growled while he ducked. He peered over just as a large metal scrap came flying at him. It scratched his face and Ororo gasped. Logan faced her and she saw his metal bone structure before it began to heel.

"O My god. Logan are you OK?" Ororo gasped.

"fine darlin," Logan assured her.

"Look out!" Kitty screamed as metal passed right through her. Ororo and Logan looked up just in time to see a hug car heading towards them. Ororo grabbed Logan and summoned the winds. She gripped him tightly and they spun out of the way and hid behind another car.

"Thanks," Logan said grinning at his girl.

"Your welcome," Ororo said. She grinned and her eyes turned ivory white again. She floated into the air. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed from her finger and eyes. Logan watched stunned. She stretched her arms out in front of her and lightning surged towards the robot.

It stopped and the insides began to fry. Ororo stopped and shouted to the others.

"Scott, blast it. Hank, Logan attack it," Ororo cried. Scott opened his glasses and shot lasers at it. Hanks and Logan ran to it and punched. While Hank attacked the bottom Logan jumped up and sliced it's head off. The robot began to fall and Bobby and Pyro were behind it. Kitty rushed forward and gripped them and allowed the Robot to pass right through them.

"Thanks," they muttered and Pyro manipulated the flames to burn the robot so it couldn't come back and Bobby froze the head.

"End of simulation," said the female electronic voice. Ororo floated back to the ground and Logan gripped her before she touched the ground. She grinned and her eyes returned normal. He kissed her on the lips.

"Good job," he said and Ororo beamed.

"You weren't to bad yourself," Ororo teased.

"Well done. You are beginning to work as a team and in know time you will work more strongly together," Charles said.

"You may go and clean up and spend the rest of the day off," Magneto said. They all cheered and left the danger room.

"Do you think they will be ready when the time come for them to fight?" Magneto asked.

"Hopefully we will never have to fight. But if we do, they will be ready," Charles said softly.

_Hey guys! What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it because I loved writing it!!! Please tell me what you thought!!_


	10. Months Later

_Hey everyone and thank you so much for all your great reviews! You guys are so awesome and are fuelling me to continue this awesome story! Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes but I miss things because I'm trying to get it out really fast for you guys! I DON'T OWN X-MEN!_

**Chapter 10- Months later**

The months and seasons flew by at Xavier school for gifted youngsters. They continued with the danger room sessions and began working as a team more and more. Logan and Ororo were going well and could often be found curled up on a couch together or going for a walk around the school. In fact all couples had survived the months that had passed. Everything was going well for all of them until that fatal day.

It was the weekend and everyone was enjoying a nice sunny day thanks to Storm. The girls were working on their tans (not that Storm need one in Logan's opinion) while the boys decided to have a water fight. Things got competitive when Logan 'accidentally' sprayed Jean with water and Scott had taken it personally. Then it turned out to be girls on boys and Logan against Scott. They spent the rest of the day spraying each other with water and laughing and goofing around. After playing around they all went inside and took showers and headed to the rec room. Before Ororo could step inside she was grabbed by the waist and spun around. She landed in someone's chest. He hands rested against the six pack of Logan and she looked up. He grinned down at her and kissed her deeply. Ororo wove her hands around his neck and flushed her body up against his.

When breathing became an issue he gently pulled away and they stood there grinning at each other.

"I will never get tired of doing that," Logan said huskily and Ororo giggled.

"I'm glad," she laughed and Logan grinned wolfishly.

"How lover boy and girl. We are playing a pool comp. You want in?" Scott asked from the door way. Logan growled softly and Ororo spun around."No thanks," Ororo said. Logan looked down at Storm.

"You can if you want," Ororo said and Logan grinned. He quickly kissed her on the lips and went into the rec room.

Ororo was heading to the kitchen when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Storm," Mr. Munroe cried and she whipped around.

"Daddy," Ororo cried and she hugged him tightly as he came.

"What are you doing here?" Ororo asked. "I was just about to go and ring you."

"I had to stop by and give you some news," Mr. Munroe said. Ororo frowned.

'What kind of news?" Ororo asked suspiciously.

"I have to go on a business trip to London for a few weeks," Mr. Munroe said. Storms mouth fell open.

"What? Now?" Storm cried.

"I leave tomorrow," Mr. Munroe said sadly. "But I got you this to remember me by." and he pulled out a box. Ororo gasped and gently took it. Slowly she opened it and it revealed a necklace with a snowflakes and a giraffe.

"Now you will never forget me because it's got your favourite things on it," Mr. Munroe said. Ororo looked to her dad and smiled brightly.

"I could never forget you," Storm said and she hugged her dad tightly. Mr. Munroe hugged her back and then put the necklace around her neck.

"When do you leave?" Storm asked sadly, fingering her necklace.

"Tomorrow. I'd ask you to come but I don't think you would be able to leave Logan for four weeks," Mr. Munroe said with a chuckle. "I don't think he would last the time either."

Mr. Munroe had been awfully good about Logan and Ororo's relationship. He was just glad that she had finally found a boy that was scared by her.

"Do you have to go?" Ororo asked sadly.

"Yes, unfortunately," Mr. Munroe said.

"I'll miss you," Storm said and she hugged her dad tightly.

"And I'll miss you my little Storm," Mr. Munroe said, hugging her back. He kissed her cheek and stood up.

"Be safe dad," Ororo said.

"Be good, if not, be careful," Mr. Munroe said. It was their little ritual when ever her father went on a trip. Ororo grinned and watched her dad disappear.

Logan came out and headed to Ororo, his face soft. He came too her and eyes her neck.

"That's really pretty," Logan said. "Who gave it to you?"

"My dad just then. I know you heard," Ororo said and Logan grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry. Super hearing and all. You goin' to be OK?" Logan asked sincerely.

"I'll be fine. I have you to ease the pain," Ororo teased and Logan gasped in mock hurt.

"Is that so," Logan said and he began to tickle her.

"No, please stop, I take it back," Ororo gasped for breath. Logan stopped and then they headed for the kitchen for dinner.

After dinner the girls headed to Ororo's room. Jean had suggested a sleep over for all the girls and she had opted to use Ororo's room because it was the largest. They gossiped and giggled late into the night and didn't fall asleep until after one o'clock. All was quite in the mansion. Stealthily five figures moved through the mansion with precession. They silently made their way up the stairs, guns poised in a defensive manner as they professionally made their way through the house. They headed to the end of the hall and stood in front of the oak door. Silently one man picked the lock and swung it open. The figures were slightly taken back to see four girls asleep in the room when they were assured there would only be one.

One of the girls stirred and then men raised heir guns. With perfect aim they shot the four girls with dart guns, pulling them into an even deeper slumber then they already were.

"Grab them all," said one man and the other four moved to the girls. Tying them up they slung them over their shoulders. They proceeded with quite footsteps and put the sleeping girls in the back of a van. The started the engines and screeched out of the school yard and into the night.

Charles Xavier woke up and looked around his room. He listened to the noises around him and with his mind entered the sleeping students. He was surprised when he heard Logan's and Magneto's minds.

Jumping out of bed he headed into the hall and upstairs where students were waking up and peering out of their door ways. Scott, Bobby, Pyro, Logan, Hank and Warren all stood in the door way at the end. Charles hurried to it and found Magneto inside looking around.

"They're gone," Magneto said quietly.

"I heard them move about. I though it was just the girls getting a midnight snack but when I heard darts being shot I got up," Logan explained looking stressed. "I woke up Warren but by the time we got out of the room I heard tires screeching and they were gone."

"They've been kidnapped," Charles said quietly.

"But by who?" Logan growled. He was worried about Ororo.

"That is a very good question," Magneto said.

"Get dressed and us under ground," Charles instructed. The guys nodded and headed back into their rooms while Magneto and Charles headed down under the school.

When the boys headed down stairs they saw Magneto waiting outside the door to Cerebro.

"Charles is seeing if he can locate the girls but it could be a while. Change into these X-Men suits," Magneto instructed. "When we find them you're coming with us to get them."

The boys nodded determined and went and pulled on their X-Men suits. They waited and waited for Charles to come back out. It was round three in the morning when he did.

"I've got them. They are being held in an under ground storage area up in Canada," Charles said and Logan growled.

"We need to get moving," Magneto said and Charles nodded. They quickly changed and headed to the massive hanging that kept the jet.

"Let us explain," Magneto said with a smirk as he saw the boys shocked expressions.

Meanwhile up in Canada the five men dumped the young girls into a holding cell that had four concrete walls and a concrete door. The only girl they kept was Ororo. The leader slung her over his shoulder and continued walking towards the main area of their underground compound.

Standing in a large room with computers and other gadgets stood a tall women with a slender figure, dark coco skin and black hair that reached her waist. She was wearing cargo pants and a black t-shirt. She spun around as she heard the footsteps and grinned as she saw her men return with the girl.

The man dropped Ororo to the ground and she landed with a thud. She began waking up. Ororo blinked and waited to the room cam into focus.

"Well done, Striker," the women said.

"There were three other in the room and we had to take them," Striker said. Ororo saw the women scowl.

"We'll kill them later. Did you take care of Mr. Munroe?" the women asked.

"He never made his flight," Striker grinned.

Ororo sat up slowly and looked up to the women who seemed to be in charge. Ororo gasped as she saw her. The women turned to look at Ororo with a twisted smile.

"Hello, Ororo," the women said with a smirk.

"Mum?"

_Ooooo cliff hanger! Sorry had to do it! Keeps you interested ! Please review _


	11. Resuce Mission

**Hey guys! So last time I left you it was with a cliff hanger! I know I'm evil but I'm here to save the day to show you what happens next! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!!! I DON'T OWN X-MEN!**

_**Chapter 11- Rescue Mission**_

_Kitty, Rogue and Jean sat up groggily as they came too. Jean looked around and gasped. This was not Ororo's room. She saw water drip piling down the concrete walls and saw that the door was shut and locked tightly._

"_O my god. We were kidnapped," Jean gasped. Rogue and Kitty were awake now and were looking around the room._

"_Kidnapped. Who the hell would want to kidnap us?" Rogue asked, an edge of panic in her voice._

"_I don't know but we can't panic," Jean said and she stood up. Rogue and Kitty followed her lead and stood up also._

"_Wait, where Storm?" Kitty asked, noticing she wasn't there._

"_Why would they kidnap us three and not Storm? She was in the room with us," Rogue reasoned._

"_How did they know we were all in Storms room?" Jean asked._

"_Maybe they didn't. Maybe they were just looking for Storm," Kitty said quietly and the girls fell silent._

"_But why?" jean eventually asked._

"_We all know Storm has a past, we just don't know what," Rogue answered. Jean locked her jaw and stood up straighter._

"_Ok, we need answers and we need to get out of here and go see if Storm is here," Jean said, going into team leader mode. "This is what Professor Xavier and Magneto have been training us for."_

"_You're right. Let's get out of here," Rogue agreed, her posture changing too._

"_Kitty, think you can run us through some walls to go and look around?" Jean asked. Kitty grinned._

"_With pleasure," Kitty said._

_The girls gripped hands and went through the left hand wall. Checking to see if the coast was clear they continued on. There was heaps of tunnels and dark door leading through out the building. It was dark and dingy and the girls gripped each other's hands tightly._

"_I think we are under ground," Rogue whispered as they headed down a hall. They heard voices in the distant and looked around in fear. _

"_Quick, through this wall," Kitty said and she tugged the girls and they disappeared through the wall._

_Two men dressed in black suits walked passed, guns in their hands, loaded on their way to the cell they were kept in._

"_That was close," Kitty gasped and they turned to look at the room they were in. It was an office of some sort. Papers and a computer littered the desk top and the girls went around to investigate. Rogue went through the files on the desk while Jean and Kitty went through the rest of the room. Rogues gasp caused Kitty and Jean to look up._

"_What is it?" Jean asked, rushing to her side._

"_It's a picture of Ororo at Xavier," Rogue whispered. Sure enough it was Ororo. She was sitting at a desk in the class room and she could bee seen through the window. There was another picture of Storm in her room, looking out over the balcony._

"_They've been spying on her," Kitty whispered._

"_Who would want, Storm?" Jean asked, shocked and scared for her friend._

"_Come on, Storm must be here, lets getting looking for her," Kitty said and she grabbed the girls hands again and they took off through the wall._

_Logan, Scott, Bobby, Hank, Warren, Pyro, Magneto and Charles all sat in the jet plane. Magneto and Charles were driving as the boys sat in the back in silence._

"_We are nearly there," Charles said and Logan cracked his neck. He was so worried about Ororo and what they were doing to her._

"_Prepare for landing," Magneto said and they begun their decent. They touched down on the snowy ground and they rushed out of the jet._

"_I'll see if I can make contact with Jean," Charles said and he closed his eyes. He concentrated hard on Jean and found her mind._

_Jean...._

Kitty, Jean and Rogue carefully crept towards a wall. Kitty gently stuck her head through and quickly pulled back.

"Found her," she whispered. The girls gently pushed their faces through the wall and their eyes widened. They were in a huge room with gadgets and wires everywhere. A women who look like Ororo from where the stood walked towards a large metal table where Ororo was strapped down, her legs and arms spread apart.

"Ororo y darling you have caused so much trouble," the women said.

"Mum, please, let me go," Ororo pleaded, tears spilling from her eyes.

Kitty, Jean and Rogue pulled back and gasped.

"Her mother is doing this?" Rogue asked in shock.

_Jean....,_ Charles Xavier's voice called in Jeans head.

"Shh, I can hear Charles. He's contacting me," Jean said and the girl fell silent. Jean concentrated hard.

_Can you hear me? _Charles asked.

_Yes, I can, _Jean answered in her mind.

_Where are you? _Charles asked.

_We are inside the complex. Sir, they've got Storm, _Jean said, tears lacing her thoughts.

_We are here outside and we are coming to get you. Stay calm. Are you hurt? _Charles asked, his voice soothing.

_We are fine but Ororo is strapped to a metal chair and her mum is there. She's the one who kidnapped us and she's going to hurt Storm, _Jean said, an edge of panic in her voice.

_OK, calm down, stay where you are and we will come get you, _Charles said.

_I have a better Idea. Kitty knows where we are and she can come get you, _Jean said.

Jean faced the girls.

"They are out side coming to get us. Kitty, you run and go get them and bring them here, Rogue and I will stay put and try figure out a plan," Jean said. Kitty nodded and took off through the wall.

Everyone jumped in surprise as Kitty came running through the wall. She puffed slightly and smiled at them all.

"Come on, grab each other's hands and I'll take you to where we are hiding," Kitty said and she grabbed Magneto's hand. They joined hands in a long line with Logan bringing up the back. Kitty started running and they took off after her. Logan thought it was weird running through the walls but he was more concerned about Ororo. Charles had relayed to them what Jean had told him.

Five minuets later Kitty returned with all the boys and the professors.

"Wow, you sure brought back up," rogue commented and Bobby rushed to her side. He quickly kissed her on the lips and hugged her.

"Thank god you're OK," Bobby breathed and Rogue smiled. Scott went to Jean and kissed her deeply.

"You OK?" Scott asked.

"Fine," Jean said and she released herself from Scott.

"Storm's through that wall," Jean said, pointing to the wall.

"Kitty, if you wouldn't mind," magneto said. Kitty nodded and took both the professors hands and they leaned gently through the wall.

"You took the man I loved dearly away from me Ororo. You made the goddess angry when you wouldn't let her be released from her human bonds," Mrs. Munroe said, walking towards Ororo's head.

"I'm not a goddess, please mum, listen too me," Ororo cried, tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'm going to release the goddess like I should have done all those years ago," Mrs. Munroe said and picked up a large knife. The handle was gold and had patterns all over it. It was a ceremonial knife.

"NO. PLEASE. I'M NOT A GOD PLEASE IT'S ME ORORO YOUR DAUGHTER. PLEASE I'M NOT HER," Ororo screamed.

"Thanks to you the man I loved had to be killed so that I could get to you," Mrs. Munroe growled.

Charles, Kitty and Magneto pulled back, faces white.

"Dear god they're going to sacrifice her," Magneto breathed.

"What?" Logan growled, claws flinging out.

"We must get to her, now. Scott, blast this wall and get ready," Charles said. Scott nodded and everyone stood back.

Red lasers shot from Scotts eyes and he created a large whole. The wall fell and Scoot put his glasses back on. They all rushed quickly through the whole to find a stunned group of men and Mrs. Munroe looking at them with a shocked expression. Logan looked to Ororo and saw that her pajama top had been ripped open and the knife was starting to cute her open, letting her blood flow. Ororo was screaming in pain.

The men finally jumped into action but the mutants were all ready in action. Logan rushed forward, slicing every man that got in his way. Magneto was picking the men up, using the metal that was on them and slamming them into each other. Pyro began shooting flames everywhere and Bobby began to freeze people and the machinery. Jean used her telekinetic power to fling people around and Scott was destroying everything. Hanks and Warren helped by tackling people and helping Logan.

Charles and Magneto rushed after them to go help aswell.

Ororo had stopped screaming and Mrs. Munroe turned around. She saw her daughters eyes go an ivory white. Wind began to pick up in the complex and lightning flashed from her eyes and fingers. Mrs. Munroe was scared. Her daughter's face was set and her eyes were cold. Lightning grew brighter and larger. Mrs. Munroe grabbed the knife, putting her hand on the metal bench. Bad mistake. Ororo unleashed the lightning causing Mrs. Munroe to get electrocuted because she was hanging on to the table. She collapsed to the ground but Ororo was still flashing lightning. By now all the men, including Striker were either unconscious on the ground or ran for it. The only sound was Ororo flashing lightning every where.

Magneto and Charles hurried to her side as did Logan.

"Stand back, Logan. You are made of metal. If she gets you she could kill you," Magneto said. Logan reluctantly stepped back and Hank and Warren flanked either side of him. Magneto used his power to un strap the metal bonds around her ankles and wrists. Ororo gently sat up, her eyes still white and lightning flashing out of her eyes and fingers still.

"It over, Ororo. It's all over," Charles said softly.

"I'm not her. I'm not a god I swear please I'm not," Ororo begged, tear lacing her voice.

"I know your not. It's OK. We'll take you home," Charles said softly.

Ororo looked to Charles.

"Home?" Ororo asked.

"Back to school. We are your family, Ororo," Charles said. The lightning got duller and the wind began to die down.

"That's it. We'll take you back," Magneto said gently. The wind stopped as did the lightning. Ororo's eyes returned their normal colour and her hand went up to her stomach. She was bleeding heavily and she was pale.

"We got to get her to the jet," Charles said quickly.

"Kurt, can you teleport us all at once?" Charles asked.

"I can try," Kurt said. Everyone gripped hands and Logan picked Ororo up. She looked in his eyes and they both had tears. Kurt said a quick prayer and the next thing they were all in the jet. They quickly made a bed up for Ororo using blankets and Logan laid her down. He stayed with her the whole trip, holding down a cloth on her stomach to stop the bleeding.

They were nearly a the mansion when Ororo fell unconscious.

"No, stay with me," Logan pleaded but she drifted off into darkness. The last thing she felt was a tear dropping onto her cheek.

_Hey guys! What did you think? Was it a good rescue mission? I had so much fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and tell me what you thought.!!!_


	12. Dead and Gone

_Hey everyone and I'm so sorry for all the spelling mistakes I made in the last chapter. Forgive me? And I'm sorry that it is all underline but I don't know how to get rid of it! Please forgive and here is another chapter._

**Chapter 12- Dead and Gone**

Everything was dark. Bright light flashed and lightning surged. A large golden knife plummeted downwards. A sea of red blood. White eyes. Screaming shrieks that pierced every inch of everything surrounding. Heart beat thudding in the back ground.

Ororo eyes flashed open and she sat up quickly. She gasped softly and whipped her head around trying to take in where she was. She heard movement and uttered a soft scream.

"It's OK, Ororo," said a soft kind voice. Ororo curled up into a ball on the bed she was on.

"Your safe now," said a male voice. She relaxed slightly as she heard Charles Xavier.

"Where am I?" Ororo asked, voice quivering.

"You are back at the mansion," Charles said softly. "Kelly here healed you. You've been unconscious for a day," Charles explained.

Ororo hands went to her stomach and she felt a thin scar. Her mother cut her in the same spot she had once before.

"The others, are they OK?" Ororo asked, looking up to them both.

Charles smiled softly at her.

"Everyone is fine. Nobody got hurt but you," Charles said.

"Where's Logan?" Ororo asked. Charles grinned.

"He has been waiting very impatiently for you to wake up," Charles said. "Before I let him in I want to make sure you are OK."

Ororo nodded. Kelly did another quick check over Ororo and she shifted impatiently.

Finally Kelly deemed she was physically OK and opened the door to allow Logan in. He immediate rushed to Ororo's side and pulled her into a tight hug. Ororo hugged him back tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. Charles and Kelly left to give them some 'alone time'.

"Don't ever to that again. Ever," Logan whispered into her hair and he kissed her head.

'I'm so sorry," Storm whispered and hugged her tightly. Logan chuckled despite himself.

"You're OK now, don't apologize," Logan said.

'I was so scared. I thought they got you too," Ororo whispered and tears fell down her cheeks.

Logan released her slightly and titled her head up to his. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"I would never let anything harm you ever again," Logan swore. "I don't want to go through this again."

"Promise you won't leave," Ororo whispered, looking up at Logan with tearful eyes.

"Never, 'Ro," Logan said and he kissed her. Ororo held tight and deepened the kiss. She slid her tongue against his, desperate for his taste. Logan ran his thumbs across her cheeks and wiped the tears away as she clung to him. He never wanted to lose Storm. Never. He breathed in her scent and her taste.

Finally he slowly pulled back and hugged Ororo to his chest. Logan gently moved himself on to the bed and sat beside her while she held on to him tightly.

"Don't leave me," Ororo said into his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," Logan said. She gently fell asleep in Logan's lap and he stayed there, stroking her hair until she woke up once again.

When she woke up next everyone had come to see her. Jean hugged her tightly and she began sobbing.

"I was so scared. Don't ever do that again. I love you," Jean cried. Ororo hugged her back.

"Love you too, Jean. I'm so sorry I got you guys kidnapped," Ororo said. Jean hit her arm.

"Don't you dare apologize it wasn't your fault it was....your mothers," Jean said angrily, trailing off. Everyone looked uncomfortable.

"She's not my mother. She died the day she tried to kill me," Ororo said with anger and thunder boomed in the back ground. Kitty and Rogue hugged Ororo too.

They had all made a card and got her a teddy bear that they had all signed. Ororo hugged the bear to her chest and the others smiled.

Ororo remained in the infirmary for another day and Logan slept in there at night, barely leaving her side. Classes had been cancelled for the week and they all took advantage of it. Logan and Ororo stayed together. They sat outside in the sun or on the couch in the rec room. The weather had turned. Dark clouds threatened to release rain much like Ororo threatened to spill tears. She had spoken a little bit about her time in Africa to Charles, telling them what she had told Logan a while back.

Logan could tell that something was eating at her but he didn't know what and he couldn't get her to open up about it. They found out on Tuesday. Ororo had been released from the infirmary for a day. She was sitting out on her balcony by herself. The others were all down stairs playing in the rec room. Ororo had assured them she was fine and just wanted to rest. Logan was about to hit a pool ball when he froze. He could hear footsteps in the hallway, the brush of the coats against pants. He stood up and looked out the door.

The others followed his lead and looked out too. There were two police men. One was a women and one was a male. Charles and Magneto came into the hall way and met them halfway.

"I'm Officer McNab and this if Officer Evans, we spoke on the phone," Officer McNab said.

"Yes, I'm Charles Xavier and this is Eric Lehnsherr," Charles said.

"Where could we find Ororo Munroe," Officer Evans asked gently.

"I'll take you to her room," Magneto said and they went up stairs. Charles turned the other who were all watching with hard faces.

"I don't want anyone bothering Ororo," Charles said sadly.

Magneto led the officer to Ororo's room. They knocked and entered. She was sitting on the balcony rail, wind slightly blowing her hair.

"Ororo Munroe?" Officer Evans said gently.

"Yes?" Ororo said quietly. Magneto stayed back as the officer approached her. Both removed their caps and gently approached her.

"I'm Officer McNab and this is my partner Officer Evans," McNab said gently. Ororo looked at them both.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news," Officer Evans said gently. Ororo looked away from them and looked out across the yard.

"Your father-" McNab started but Ororo cut him off.

"He's dead," Ororo said flatly.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry," Officer Evans said.

"How did he die?" Ororo asked softly.

"He was killed in your home. Gun shot wound," Evans said gently.

"We are truly sorry for you loss," McNab said.

"Is there is any family we could contact for you?" Evans asked softly. Ororo turned to them.

"My mother is in prison for trying to kill me and my dad is dead. My family is here now," Ororo said coolly and she turned away from them. Evans and McNab looked uncomfortable.

"If you need any help or anybody to talk too, ring this number," Evans said and she handed Ororo a card. She took it and slipped it into her pocket.

"Thank you," Ororo said politely and she turned away again.

The clouds began to darken and thunder boomed. The officers looked up to he sky.

"I think it would be best if you left," Magneto said to them and the officers nodded.

By the time the left a storm was beginning. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The wind began picking up steam and whipped Ororo's hair around her. Her clothes struggled against the wind.

Magneto watched, knowing she needed let out some steam. Everyone down stairs looked out side.

"Wonder what the officers said to piss off Ororo," Scott muttered and Logan growled at him.

"It must of been awful. Look," Jean said, pointing out the window. I small tornado had formed and was headed to the mansion. Logan took off running up stairs and the others followed.

They got there just in time to see Ororo float into the sky, eyes ivory white and lightning streaming from her eyes and fingers. Magneto held Logan back with his power and they could only watched. She drifted into the tornado and it consumed her. They could see her vaguely through the wind, lightning flashing and thunder booming loudly, shaking the mansion. Rain pelted down as did the hail. They could only just hear Ororo screaming. Jean whimpered and leant back into Scott who held her tightly. Logan looked on in fear.

This lasted for ten minuets until everything died off and Ororo drifted to the ground. Logan took of running down the stairs. He threw open the doors and rushed to Ororo. He found her sobbing on the ground. He slid to his knees and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest.

"They killed him, Logan. My dad, they killed him. They shot him and he couldn't defend himself. He's gone. Dead and gone," Ororo sobbed and she cried harder. Tears gently fell from Logan's eyes as he held on to her tightly.

He gently scooped Ororo up and took her inside. Everyone one gasped softly as they saw them both. He took her to her room and gently laid her down. Magneto and Charles instructed Logan to stay with her and keep her from harming herself. Rain fell heavily outside as Ororo cried. Logan laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in a strong embrace so that nothing could get to her and harm her.

Ororo cried into the night and gently fell asleep. Logan continued to hold on to Ororo tightly, knowing the loss that she felt. He too felt saddened by the loss of Mr. Munroe. He was a good man. Few men and women were like him who accepted mutants for who they were. He knew it was going to be Ororo and vowed to himself that he would be there or her when ever she needed.

_Hey guys, sad chapter I know. Tell me what you thought and I'd love to hear your feed back. Thank you so much for supporting this story!!_


	13. The Funeral

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. Updates are going to be less frequent due to my exams and I apologize for the inconvenience.**_

**Chapter 13- The Funeral **

3 days passed since Ororo heard the news that her father was dead. She barely spoke and the sky remained a dark cloud and it didn't seem to budge. They had barely seen Ororo as Charles was helping with the funeral arrangements. Logan was with her constantly and Ororo thanked him over and over. Without him she would not of been able to do this and she knew that she would lose her self among the pain and grief but Logan would not allow her too. He kept her eating regularly and stayed with her during the night so she could sleep.

On Friday it was the day of her father funeral. The mutant students that Mr. Munroe had been invited to attend. They all waited for Ororo to come downs stairs so they could go. Ororo came down. She was wearing a black dress and black tights and shoes. Her white hair stood out against the black. Black sunglasses covered her eyes. She looked beautiful and her father would of been astounded. Logan quietly gripped her hand and they headed to the cars. Ororo was silent as they headed to the grave yard.

The others were silent too, watching Ororo. When they arrived at the cemetery they looked around. Chairs were congregated around an open grave and people stood around all dressed in black and holding white flowers. The sky was especially dark today and they all knew Ororo had everything to do this. As the car rolled to a stop a man in a black suit came up. Magneto rolled down the window and everyone listned.

"We are here for the Munroe funeral," Magneto said quietly.

"Park just down there," The man said.

"We also have his daughter here," Magneto said. Ororo didn't move. Her eyes were covered by her sunglasses.

"Of course. Ms, Munroe, I will take you if you like. Your fathers parents are waiting your arrival," the man, looking around through the window.

Ororo opened the door and Logan gripped her hand tightly. She gently slid her hand from his and stepped elegantly out the car. The man accepted his arm and Ororo took it. She shut the door, taking one last glimpse at her friends and walked towards the herd of people. The mutants parked the car and they too moved over to the open grave. Logan looked around for Ororo and finally spotted her. She was with an older couple and they were standing off to the side. Charles directed them to the seats near the back and they sat down quietly. Scott gripped Jeans hand tightly and she squeezed back.

To the side of the funeral party Ororo stood with her grandparents.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ororo said quietly. She had only recently known her grandparents when they moved to America. They had been hesitant when the first found out she was a mutant but they had moved passed this and they loved her. She hadn't seen them in months and she thought is was sad that it had to be under the circumstances.

"As are we," Sr. Munroe said and he gently pulled Ororo into a hug.

"We'll get through this together," Mrs. Munroe said, gently stroking her hair. Ororo nodded and a single tear slipped out from under glasses. She quickly wiped it away.

They joined hands, her grand parents flanking either side of her and they walked towards the three seat lefts at the very front row.

When they were seated a man moved to the front. It was reverend Peter.

"Family, friends and all those who knew George. Welcome and the family thanks in you in joining them in not mourning the death of George but by celebrating the life he lived. I special welcome to his parents and his daughter," Reverend Peter said.

The funeral went on and people had umbrella's up, waiting for the rain that threatened to fall.

"Now, Ororo Munroe, daughter of George would like to say a few words," Peter said and Ororo stood up. Her grandparents stood up with her and held her hands. They faced the party. Ororo looked at all the sad faces that stood before her. She saw her friends up the back who nodded at her for encouragement. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"My dad. What a dad he was. In everything I did my dad was there. When I was upset he was the shoulder I turned to for comfort. He was the one who shared my joy when I discovered something new. He was my dad, my best friend, the person who was always there for me and did everything for me to make sure that I was well looked after," Ororo began. She heard someone blow their nose but it wouldn't stop her.

"I loved my dad and everyone did. He befriended people easily and got along with everyone. I know everyone knows what I'm talking about he was that guy."

"Its a sad to see that a genuine man is taken from us. I will miss you dad and I love you with all my heart. I will never forget you and I don't think I ever could. I know you will watch over me and take my love with you where ever you are and I have your love with me to guide me. Be safe dad. Be good and if not be careful," Ororo said lovingly and her last words became a whisper and tears rolled down her cheeks. She gently fingered the necklace that he had given her before he died. Rain drops began to fall from the sky. Finally it had broken.

Ororo laid her white rose on the father coffin. Her grandparents did the same, tears streaming down their faces like a river. Everyone stood up and one by one they place roses on the coffin. All standing around they lowered it into the ground.

People went up to the Munroe's and paid their respect and offered the condolences. Finally Logan got to Ororo and hugged her tightly. She breathed in his scent and held on tightly. He released her and he held her hand. Her other friends hugged her too and held her close. Rain was falling down harder but it didn't seem to bother Ororo.

As the rain fell harder they made their way to the cars where they would go to a rented hall for a reception and everyone could go and say wonderful things about Mr. Munroe. Ororo stayed with her grand parents and they barley ate anything. The mutants watched on with concern.

"Do you think she will be OK?" Jean asked looking concerned.

The others shrugged.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for the Munroe's," said a voice behind them. They turned and saw a handsome young boy. He had sandy blonde hair, was the same height as Ororo and was slightly muscular.

"They are over there," Warren directed him. He smiled in thanks.

They watched him walk over. Ororo stood and hugged them man. Logan narrowed his eyes. The boy kissed S., Munroe and his wife.

"It's her cousin," Charles said and they all jumped in surprise. They party was starting to break up and the mutants along with the Munroe's were the last ones left.

Logan watched as Ororo and her cousin watched the rain fall, talking slightly. Logan was there and they were remembering her father.

Ororo sighed and looked out the window.

"Want to run?" her cousin asked. Ororo smiled.

"Run around like crazy kids," Ororo smiled.

"I remember that day," her cousin said. He grabbed her hand and she smiled slightly. They ran outside and into the pouring rain. They laughed and screamed and spun in circles. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy but her grandparents smiled at them both.

Eventually the came back inside drenched and chuckling slightly. Sr. Munroe handed them towels and they wrapped themselves up in them.

Charles headed to them and Ororo looked to him.

"Are your ready to return to school?" Charles asked gently. Ororo nodded and said goodbye to her grandparents and promised to visit. She came with Charles and Logan took her hand.

Her eyes were red and puffy and he held his hand tightly.

When they got back Jean went with Ororo to shower and change. They came back and Ororo went to Logan. She sat in his lap and he wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled him to her. She cuddled up to his chest and gently drifted off into a light sleep. She felt safe but felt like a piece of her was missing. Rain fell all night and Logan held on to her tightly.

_Hey everyone! Sorry it wasn't that long but short and sweet is still good. Please review and let me know what you thought!_


End file.
